BREATH AS ONE
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: Pairing : Obviously YunJae Cast : THSK Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Very, very slight Angst Summarry : Setelah seluruh 'pemeran' lengkap, apa yang akan terjadi? FINALLY AN UPDATE AFTER 1 YEAR FULL HIATUS WRITING THIS! Masih ingatkah dengan fanfic ini? HAPPY READING GUYSS! :D
1. Chapter 1

**JAEJOONG P.O.V**

_nareul bwa, naege ireonan ireul,  
>modeun geol neomeo yeogi watjanha<br>deo isangeun jobeun tabe gatyeo  
>beorin naro manjokhaji anha<br>cheoeumbuteo naui gireun dallatgo,  
>ije jinjeong nae moksorireul chajasseo.<br>datyeoinneun muneul yeoneun geon,  
>sijakhaneun geon, nain geol<em>

Lirik lagu itu… Aku sempat menyanyikannya bersama mereka. Bersama belahan jiwaku. Bersama hatiku. Bersama mentariku.

Dan sekarang, senyum ini terlihat murni. Terlihat asli padahal imitasi. Aku sangat bersyukur dianugerahi kemampuan berakting. Kalau tidak? Habis sudah semua.

* * *

><p><strong>YUNHO P.O.V<strong>

Menyanyikan lagu ini lagi. Di atas panggung bermandikan cahaya terang menyorot diriku dan dia. Bermandikan lautan merah bak darah. Kalau bukan karena warna itu ada, kurasa aku sudah mati. Kehabisan darah, tenaga, dan air mata. Aku sangat merindukan sosok mereka dan 'dia.' Sungguh hati ini sangat hampa tanpanya. Dan panggung ini terasa sangat luas tanpa mereka.

Tapi apa daya? Aku tidak pernah percaya adanya takdir, karena bagiku, semua manusia menentukan jalannya sendiri. Tapi sungguh, aku tak ingat pernah menetapkan jalan ini... Apakah ini yang namanya takdir?

* * *

><p><strong>BREATHING AS ONE<strong>

Rating : PG-15, very very very little NC

Genre : Romance, family, very slight angst

Type : Ten full shot *without a,b,c*

Cast : YunJae, TH5K, OC

Disclaimer : YunJae belongs to shipper, TH5K belongs to cassie and God, Changmin belongs to me. :p Story is mine.

Warning : Still new author, bahasa aneh, alur gaje, pergantian P.O.V yang cepat, tema umum, YAOI dan M-Preg

Summary : Mengambil sebuah keputusan memang tidak pernah mudah. Bagaimana jika kau dipaksa mengambil keputusan besar dalam waktu singkat? Dan bagaimana jika kau hanya bisa menghadapi tantangan itu 'sendirian'?

**JAEJOONG P.O.V**

Aku hanya berbaring di balik selimut sambil meringkuk. Sedikit kedinginan dan kepanasan dalam waktu yang bersaman. Badanku sangat lemas akhir-akhir ini dan rasanya menggerakkan badan ke arah manapun terasa salah. Harusnya hari ini aku ikut YooSu jalan-jalan. Lumayan kami dapat libur 1,5 minggu. Jarang-jarang kan kami dapat kesempatan begini apalagi dulu! Tapi aku sangat lemas. Mereka tidak tau kalau aku sakit. Hem, aku sangat merindukan_nya_ akhir-akhir ini. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya malam sebelum aku menghandiri Protect The Boss Press Conference dan dia 'menghukumku' habis-habisan. Alhasil, besoknya aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik. Parahnya, sepertinya para cassie menyadari keanehan pada diriku hari itu. Dan foto 'tanda' yang diberikan Yunho padaku juga beredar di internet. Anyway, mari kita tidak membicarakan itu karena aku tau kalian akan sangat senang termasuk author gila ini.

Belakangan ini masalahku dengan mantan management-ku semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuatku semakin pusing. Ingin rasanya tidur sebentar. Hem, semoga aku bisa bertemu Yunho dalam kesempatan emas ini.

* * *

><p><strong>YUNHO P.O.V<strong>

Hari masih pagi dan aku serta Changmin sudah sibuk. Masalhnya, kami harus tampil di stasiun televisi pukul 5 sore hari ini. Tapi hanya itu jadwal kami dan tidak ada persiapan yang lain. Lumayanlah, aku bisa ke tempat Jaejoongie sebelum pentas. Pasalnya, tempat kami tampil dekat sekali dengan tempat tinggal Jaejoong dan aku sangat bahagia mengetahui fakta ini.

"Hyung, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Changmin penasaran melihatku jalan buru-buru.

"Mau ke tempat umma-mu..." kataku sambil memakai jaket. Di luar cukup dingin belakangan ini.

"Astaga hyung! Jangan melamarku dengan cara seperti itu dong. Lagipula aku tidak mau menerimamu…" katanya jijik.

PLETAK! Ku tepok kepalanya keras.

"Sakit hyungg..." katanya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Rasakan, makanya jangan bodoh! IQ mu tinggi tapi lemot! Umma mu yang satu lagi lah!" kataku sedikit kesal.

"Hyung jahat sekali. Ya maaf kalau aku lupa aku punya 2 umma." dia tersenyum 'innocent' sesaat. "Hyung apa tidak beresiko? Maksudku, hyung tau kan betapa keras kepalanya management kita ini?" Dia menatapku dalam.

"Aku juga tidak tau Min. Kuharap tidak terjadi hal buruk. Doakan semoga berhasil ya..."

"Berhasil apaan? Buat anak? AWWWWW~~~ Hyung! Kaki modelku ! Enak sekali kau menginjakku!"

"Rasakan! Makanya jangan yadong!" kataku sambil membuka pintu menuju keluar.

'Seperti kau tidak saja...' aku menangkap bisikan pelan itu.

"Apa?" kataku menekan kata yang kuucapkan.

"Hem tidak!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum 'manis.' "Selamat bersenang-senang hyung!"

* * *

><p><strong>JAEJOONG P.O.V<strong>

Kenapa semakin dingin saja ya? Dan badanku terasa semakin kaku digerakkan. Aku ingin mengambil jacket dan minum tapi tak kuasa bergerak. Selangkanganku juga terasa aneh sejak tadi… WEITZ! Jangan hidupkan pikiran yadong-mu seperti sang author nak! Soalnya bukan itu yang kumaksud dengan 'selakanganku terasa aneh.' Seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak mengalir keluar tapi bukan pipis. Yunho... Aku ingin sekali kau datang dan memelukku sekarang.

Ponselku sejak tadi berbunyi terus tapi letaknya jauh sekali dari kasur. Aku tak sanggup bahkan untuk berdiri mengambilnya. Rasanya terlalu lemas. Semoga bukan hal urgent.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR P.O.V<strong>

Lelaki berambut cokelat tua itu terus saja berusaha menelpon ponsel kekasihnya tapi hasilnya nihil. Ketakutan mulai sedikit merasukinya dan ia berharap bisa cepat sampai supaya ia bisa segera tau keadaan kekasihnya.

"Ayolah Joongie... Angkat telponku..." katanya sambil menghentak-hentakkan tangannya ke stir.

Moment yang ditunggunya akhirnya sampai juga. Ia sampai di depan apartement kekasih tercintanya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar kekasihnya, berulang kali memencet bel dan mengentuk, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Halo~~~ Joongie kau di dalam? Bisakah kau buka pintu untukku?" serunya berulang-ulang. Dia sungguh takut kalau-kalau ada shipper yang melihatnya, dan thanks to God and author, tidak ada batang hidung satupun dari mahkluk hidup yang disebut di atas.

KRIET! Dia tersadar kalau pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Permisi... Joongie... Kau di sini? Jangan membuatku takut..." Jujur dia mulai takut. Bagaimana jika ada rampok yang masuk? Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu dan ia tidak memiliki persiapan sama sekali?

"Yu... Yunnie... Yunnie-ah..." Ia mendengar racauan dari kamar yang Ia tau pasti kamar Jaejoong.

Sambil setengah berlari ia menghampiri kamar itu sambil tersenyum.

"Boo, ASTAGA!"

* * *

><p><strong>YUNHO P.O.V<strong>

Astaga Tuhan! Benarkah mataku ini? Jaejoong-ku terbaring lemah sekali di sana.

"Boo..." kataku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan. Astaga, panas sekali!

"Yunh..." katanya membuka matanya sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku. Senyum itu lemah dan rapuh sekali tampaknya.

"Jangan banyak bicara Boo.. Apa yang kau rasakan? Hem?" tanyaku sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya yang basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Pa… Nash.. Yunh…." Katanya lemah.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter sebentar ya sayang..." kataku mencium keningnya yang berkeringat dan beranjak hanya untuk ditahan di lenganku dengan tangannya.

"Yunh, please just 'do something on me'," katanya sambil menatapku berbahaya.

"Kau sakit Boo. Jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh. Kau butuh perawatan." Kataku sambil menepis lengannya.

"Ayolah Yun... Aku butuh disentuh! Ini pasti bisa menyembuhkanku~~~" katanya memelas dan dalam kesakitan.

"Boo..." kataku tidak tega. Sungguh Jaejoong yang seperti ini membuatku 'terbangun' tapi aku tak boleh. Tak boleh! Tak boleh. Dia sedang sakit. Ayolah Boo bekerja samalah denganku...

"Yunh..." katanya seduktif dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Astaga manusia ini! Sakit saja seperti ini.

_Well, kurasa tak ada pilihan lain kan?_

* * *

><p><strong>JAEJOONG P.O.V<strong>

Kami berbaring berbalutkan keringat, saliva, dan 'something' yang pasti kalian mengerti lah. Aku kira aku akan membaik ternyata tidak. Rasanya semakin lemas dan lemas saja. Sampai kali ini, aku benar-benar sesuatu mengalir dari selangkanganku dan perutku berkontraksi hebat. Sakit sekali Ya Tuhan!

"Arrgh..." jeritan itu tak bisa kubendung untuk tidak keluar dari mulutku.

* * *

><p><strong>YUNHO P.O.V<strong>

"Arrgh..." jeritan lemah itu mengalun di telingaku. Rasanya aku ingin memukuli diriku sendiri sampai babak belur karena bodoh telah kelepasan kendali. Kutatap wajah Jaejoong yang kesakitan, tapi aneh, ini tak wajar. Kesakitannya yang biasa tak pernah separah ini! Ini parah sekali. Mataku semakin terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang mulai menggenang di kasur ini.

Darah? Oh Tuhan!

"JAE ASTAGA!" aku berteriak panik dan memencet asal nomor telpon darurat meminta ambulance datang ke sini.

Aku menunggu lama sekali dan ambulance itu tak kunjung datang. Darah yang keluar dari selangkangan Jaejoong semakin banyak dan aku semakin panic dan ingin memukuli diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku tau ia sedang tak sehat. Kepeluk erat tubuhnya dan ia memeluk erat tubuhku. Posisi kami layaknya anak bayi yang sedang kesakitan dan meminta sedikit kelegaan dari induknya.

"Yunh… Kau. Hharus.. Pergi…" katanya lemah.

"Apa? Pergi ke mana?" tanyaku bingung. Apakah dia mengusirku?

"Ke stasiun TV, ituh, Yunh... Akuh... Tau... Dari... Iklan.. Televisi... Kauh.. Hhharushhh.. Thmamphil.. Shorheh... Inhih..." katanya patah-patah. Dari respond tubuhnya dalam pelukanku sangat terasa bahwa ia mulai kehabisan tenaga.

"Jangan banyak bicara Jae! Aku takkan pergi apapun yang terjadi sebelum aku bisa mengantarmu dengan selamat ke rumah sakit." kataku tegas. Gila saja kalau aku harus meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini!

"Yunh... Kitah, haruhs, profesh, shi, onal, ingat?" katanya semakin lemah dan suaranya semakin menghilang.

"Diamlah Jae... Jangan banyak bicara..." Aku takut sekali. Sungguh-sungguh takut. Tak pernah Jaejoong seperti ini sebelumnya dan ini membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Pikiran-pikiran kacau mulai menghantuiku. Oh tidak! Kumohon! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Joongie.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu serasa berabad-abad, sebuah mobil ambulance datang. Tetangga kiri dan kanan langsung gaduh namun aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan mereka. Kalian bertanya baju? Jangan berfikir yadong! Tentu saja aku sudah memakaikannya sejak tadi. Tak mungkin aku mengizinkan orang melihat bagian dari tubuhku!

Ambulance ini bergerak lama sekali dan rasanya aku ingin memasang jet di belakang mobil ini agar bergerak lebih cepat. Pasalnya, darah dari selangkangan Jaejoong tak kunjung berhenti dan aku semakin ketakutan.

Aku melipat tanganku dan tangan Jaejoong, kuletakkan tangannya di pipiku. Dia sudah sama sekali tak merespon. Dalam keadaan takut setengah mati, kupanjatkan doa sederhana,

_Sekarang aku benar-benar butuh keajaiban Tuhan. Banyak keajaiban. Aku tau aku tak layak karena dosaku yang besar berhubungan dengannya. Tapi aku mohon Tuhan. Dia adalah orang ketiga yang paling kucintai di muka bumi ini. Izinkan dia selamat. Izinkan dia membuka matanya dan mengenaliku. Aku bersalah pada-Mu dan padanya Tuhan. Tapi kumohon, berikan aku sebuah kesempatan lagi. Amin._

Tanpa kusadari, air mata meluncur dari kedua belah mataku. Kutatap tubuh lemah ini. Tubuhku juga yang sekarang terlihat sangat rapuh dengan tambahan masker oksigen di sana.

Walaupun situasi gawat, profesionalita-ku tetap hidup. Bolak-balik kuperhatikan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30. 1,5 jam lagi aku harus tampil. Tapi kenapa tidak ada telepon dari Changmin dan manager-ku ya? Hah... Baguslah. Jadi aku tidak usah tambah terbebani kan?

DRRRTTT!

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Oh Tuhan kumohon. Sekali ini saja. Aku berjanji sekali ini saja, ijinkan penampilan di stasiun televisi itu dibatalkan. Kumohon...

"Hallo, Yunho di sini..." kataku ragu.

"_Hyung! Kau di mana! Kita sudah harus segera berangkat!"_ Changmin berbisik cukup keras. Dari nada suaranya, aku tau bahwa manager kami sedang ada di sana juga. Oh Tuhan. Ijinkan aku menjaga Joongie-ku..

"Changmin, sesuatu yang sedikit urgent sedang terjadi pada umma-mu. Kumohon bantulah aku. Katakan apa saja pada manager. Aku berjanji akan hadir 45 menit sebelum show di mulai."

"_Urgent? __Apa yang terjadi hyung?"_ tanyanya khawatir.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Kumohon Changmin. Sekali ini saja bantu aku. Kau tau aku tidak pernah tidak serius kan? Sekali ini saja..." Pasti aku terdengar sangat memalukan. Tapi siapa perduli? Aku benar-benar butuh pertolongan dari siapa saja sekarang juga.

Bisa kudengar Changmin menarik nafas panjang.

"_Baiklah hyung. Tapi kau harus penuhi janjimu dan kau harus menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Cepatlah. Atau manager akan tau semua white lies kita!"_

Senyum lega terkembang di wajahku. Ternyata magnae setan ini bisa juga diajak kerja sama.

"Tentu saja Changmin. Aku akan mentraktirmu kaset video game terbaru deh setelah ini!" kataku mantap.

"_Ya. Terserah kau saja. __Be save hyung!"_ katanya sungguh-sungguh. Kemudian ponselku mati.

Sebelum menurunkan Jaejoong, aku memberikan sejumlah uang untuk menutup mulut siapapun pihak yang terlibat dalam hal ini. Yah, just in case. Manusia kan kadang 'aneh…'

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR P.O.V<strong>

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padanya, seosangnim?" tanya laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Hem, agak sulit menceritakan semuanya…" Yang diajak bicara hanya sedikit mengerutkan keningnya tanpa menggeser pandangannya dari kertas yang digenggamnya.

"Agak susah? Apa yang terjadi pada, pa, eh maksudku, rekanku?"

Sang dokter mengangkat matanya dari kertas yang digenggamnya dan menatap Yunho lekat-lekat.

Yunho sedikit risih ditatap dokter wanita berusia 30-an itu dengan cukup intens. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan kan?

"Hem, katakan padaku Yunho-ssi." katanya menatap Yunho serius. "Kau pernah membaca fanfic?"

Rasanya Yunho ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri seperti efek di komik mendengar pertanyaan si dokter.

"Hem. Pernah…" kata Yunho malu-malu. 'Sering bahkan...' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Pernah baca M-preg?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hem…. Yah… Lumayan…"

* * *

><p><strong>YUNHO P.O.V<strong>

"Hem… Yah… Lumayan…" jawabku sedikit gugup. Apa sebenarnya yang dokter ini mau? Kenapa dia bertindak seperti seorang shipper. Wah… Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya hanya author yang bercita-cita jadi dokter juga lagi.

"Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa…" katanya. Kurasa dia jago menambah efek tegang. "Selamat Yunho-ssi. Karena fanfic-mu jadi kenyataan pada Jaejoong-ssi." katanya tersenyum sumgringah. Persis senyum mesum author saat melihat kemesraan kami.

Tunggu. Kenyataan? Fanfic? Pada Jaejoong? Jadi, Jaejoong hamil?

"A... Apa? M.. Maaf. Bisa kau ulangi?" Sungguh aku pasti terlihat 1000x lebih bodoh daripada tadi.

"Jaejoong-ssi. Hamil. Anakmu." katanya sambi menekan tiap kata-katanya. "Dan kau berhutang cerita padaku berapa ronde telah kau lakukan padanya?" katanya sambil menunjukkan evilish smirk.

"Astaga sungguh?" Rasanya sulit sekali mempercayai telingaku sendiri sekarang.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku akan berbohong tentang suatu fakta?"

"Hem... Mungkin?" Otakku masih berusaha mengumpulkan fakta demi fakta itu dengan baik.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat kumohon darimu Yunho-ssi..." katanya tiba-tiba dengan nada sangat serius. Aku jadi takut sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Kandungan Jaejoong-ssi sangat sangat lemah. Sepertinya tubuhnya belum dapat menyesuaikan dengan situasi dengan baik. Sedikit tertekan saja bisa membuatnya keguguran. Dan kalau keguguran mungkin akan sedikit sulit baginya untuk hamil lagi. Selain itu, kalau ada bahaya, yang berpotensi lebih besar terluka adalah Jaejoong-ssi sendiri. Jadi aku mohon Yunho-ssi. Jangan sampai ia tertekan, berpikiran yang berat, bahkan bekerja. Aku tau ini akan sangat sulit untuk kalian, tetapi menurutku, yang paling bijak adalah, menyuruh Jaejoong-ssi hiatus selama setahun penuh."

Hiatus? Setahun penuh? Bertahun-tahun mengenal Jaejoong membuatku tau sifatnya dan aku tau hiatus adalah kata-kata yang takkan pernah di pilihnya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain dok?" aku jadi frustrasi sendiri. Belum lagi, dari tadi hp di kantungku bolak-balik bergetar. Aku sangat-sangat bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Untuk saat ini belum ada Yunho-ssi..."

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

============================= TBC ==============================


	2. Chapter 2

**YUNHO P.O.V**

_Hiatus? Setahun penuh? Bertahun-tahun mengenal Jaejoong membuatku tau sifatnya dan aku tau hiatus adalah kata-kata yang takkan pernah di pilihnya._

"_Apa tidak ada cara lain dok?" aku jadi frustrasi sendiri. Belum lagi, dari tadi hp di kantungku bolak-balik bergetar. Aku sangat-sangat bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan._

"_Untuk saat ini belum ada Yunho-ssi..."_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

**BREATHING AS ONE**

Chapter : 2/10

Rating : PG-15, very very very little NC

Genre : Romance, family, very slight angst

Type : Ten full shot *without a,b,c*

Cast : YunJae, TH5K, OC

Disclaimer : YunJae belongs to shipper, TH5K belongs to cassie and God, Changmin belongs to me. :p Story is mine.

Warning : Still new author, bahasa aneh, alur gaje, pergantian P.O.V yang cepat, tema umum, YAOI dan M-Preg

Summary : Ini bukan mimpi, tapi terasa seperti mimpi. Ini nyata, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan terasa sangat ambigu

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku sangat senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Joongie-ku hamil anakku. Maksudku, siapa sih yang tidak senang memiliki buah hati dari orang yang paling kau cintai yang notabene-nya hanya dapat mengandung anakmu dalam dunia fantasi? Dunia fantasi itu terpampang menjadi nyata di depan mataku. Terbentang menjadi rajutan kisah masa depan yang menurutku akan penuh rintangan, lika-liku namun sangat menarik.

Aku yakin Joongie-ku akan sangat senang dengan fakta ini. Hanya saja, aku berharap dia mau menerima kenyataan kalau dia harus hiatus setahun penuh.

"Aku pernah menghadapi beberapa artis sebelumnya walaupun semuanya straight dan tidak ada yang yaoi. Tapi kurasa prinsipnya sama saja, Yunho-ssi,"

Kuhela nafas panjang LAGI. Sungguh, bisa tidak sih dia tidak menggunakan bahasa fanfic?

"Katakan padanya dengan lembut. Bila ada penolakan biarkan saja untuk saat ini. Yakinkan dia menginginkannya atau tidak. Kalau tidak, seingin apapun dirimu memilikinya, sebaiknya jangan memaksa, karena dia 'induknya' dalam kasus ini dan itu sangat tidak mudah untuk dijalani."

Tak kusangka sarannya bijak sekali. Walaupun sangat sederhana, percaya atau tidak, aku kehabisan akal untuk berbicara dengan Joongie-ku, dan kata-katanya tadi sungguh bisa menenangkan hatiku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan hampir saja merespond sebelum,

"Maybe, a few round of make up s*x would be good for a reconciliation?"

Astaga baru saja aku mau mengatakan dia ini sangat bijak tapi kurasa sekarang kutarik kembali kata-kata itu dengan tambang.

"Hem, bisakah kau tidak, ehm bagaimana yah, anu, itu..., hem, terlalu eksplisit mungkin?" kataku dengan sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa? Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa. Walaupun kau belum menikah, entah sudah berapa kali kau melakukan 'percobaan' kan?" katanya jahil.

Skak mat. Berapa puluh ribu sejak tadi vs kosong dan kosong itu untukku tentu saja!

"Hey Yunho-ssi... Kau masih berhutang cerita padaku tentang ronde ingat?" katanya dengan wajah mesum membuat author teringat seorang penjual di luar sana.

Astaga... Dokter ini...

"Hem, anu.. Itu..."

_**AUTHOR P.O.V**_

Laki-laki berambut kecokelatan itu hanya bisa terdiam membisu sambil senyum-senyum gak nyambung untuk menyambut pertanyaan sang dokter 'mesum' tersebut.

"Y... Ya... Aku rasa hanya,"

KRINGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Excuse me for a moment Yunho-ssi," katanya dengan muka kecewa.

Yunho sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan dan author karena membuat telepon itu berbunyi. Alasannya? Tentu saja, dia tak bisa menjamin kan dokter ini tidak akan membocorkan kepada siapapun?

"Hem... Lukcy for you Sir. Aku ada panggilan rapat mendadak. Padahal aku harus mengintrogerasi mu..." katanya lesu.

Senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajahnya dan author rasa, tercetak jelas di keningnya.

VICTORY FOR JUNG YUNHO

Dan, dibalas cibiran kecil oleh si dokter.

"Apakah kau mau aku menjadi dokter pribadi Joongie-mu?" tanyanya.

"Jangan panggil istri-ku seperti itu..."

"Istri-mu? Kau kan belum menikahinya..."

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

"_Kau kan belum menikahinya..."_

"Tapi dia sudah mengandung anakku pabbo-ya!"

"Hey jangan panggil aku pabbo!"

"Oke... Oke maaf. Baiklah, karena kurasa kau adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya aku minta tolong dengan amat sangat untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Joongie-ku dan tentu saja dengan kemungkinan bekerja ekstra keras untuk mengontrolnya."

"Tentu saja. Kalian couple yaoi favorit-ku kerja tambahanku cukup dibayar dengan video yadong kalian kok, HEY! Aku dokter pribadi calon istri-mu! Enak sekali kau menggeplak kepalaku!"

"Makanya jangan mesum!"

"Seperti kau tidak, ADUH! Aku ini perempuan! Jangan seenaknya menginjak kakiku!"

"Biarin weekkkk. Sudah sana! Nanti telat rapat."

"Loh, kau sendiri yang masih di ruanganku! Harusnya aku yang menyuruhmu pergi tau!"

"Aissh terserahmu saja. Oh ya. Siapa namamu?"

"Mau tau banget?"

"Tentu saja pab, eh tidak maksudku, seosangnim yang pintarr..." kataku dengan gemas. Mimpi buruk apa aku semalam harus beradu mulut dengan seorang manusia jejadian begini?

"Namaku Lidya. Lidya Kartika."

"Nama yang aneh~" kataku asal.

"ENAK SAJA! Kau saja yang bodoh. Di depan pintu ruangan dokterku sudah ada tulisan namaku tau~"

"Maaf deh seosangnim..." kataku tersenyum 'innocent'.

"Oh ya, Yunho-ssi. Aku lupa satu hal penting. Kau sangat tidak dianjurkan berhubungan seksual dengan Jaejoong-ssi. Dikhawatirkan aktivitas brutal-mu bisa mengguncang rahim-nya yang pada dasarnya sudah lemah itu."

"Bukannya tadi kau yang bilang kami tidak boleh berhubungan?"

"Aku kan belum selesai..."

"Astaga! Aset-ku bisa mengering dong?" kataku tiba-tiba setelah 'tersadar' dengan panik.

"See. Siapa yang lebih mesum? Lagipula kan aku belum selesai."

Skak mat, LAGI

"Aaah, itu kan memang kebutuhan lelaki." kataku berdalih.

"Terserahmu lah tuan mesum. Yah. A few times would be fine, but please, no, no, no hard sex otherwise there's a big possibility you will lost your beloved child."

"Yah tentu saja. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Mana kartu namamu?"

"Oh sure. Ini. Sekarang pergilah cepat! Temui dia, tapi sebelumnya, hubungi Changmin atau kau akan mendapat masalah!"

"Oh dear. Aku lupa! Thanks..."

Ada sesuatu yang aneh sebetulnya dari kata-katanya. Ada sesuatu yang seharusnya aku interogasi sepertinya. Tapi aku tidak paham itu apa. Ah, sekarang sedang darurat. Tak sempat berpikiran itu.

Aku buru-buru keluar dan mencari pojokan kosong untuk menelpon. Setelah menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tak ada siapapun yang berpontensi menguping, aku mengeluarkan hp-ku, menarik nafas sesaat sambil memejamkan mata sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap display hp-ku sendiri.

Right! 88 missed called from Uri Magnae, 90 new message.

Aku reflek membuka pesan paling terakhir.

'_Hyung. Kurasa keberuntungan sedang berpihak padamu hari ini. Pihak management membatalkan penampilan kita karena dianggap tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian honor yang harusnya kita terima. Jaga Jae-hyung baik-baik. Manfaatkan kesempatan ini karena sampai 5 hari ke depan kita tidak ada kegiatan. Jangan sampai 'tertangkap' atau semuanya akan selesai.'_

Sungguhkah? Aku sendiri saja lupa. Benar-benar leader yang payah...

Dan yang sangat aneh, sangat amat sangat aneh, ini benar-benar yang pertama dalam bertahun-tahun menjadi bagian dari Tohoshinki ada keajaiban seperti ini.

Kakiku sampai lemas dan jatuh terduduk aku dibuatnya.

Speaking of it, terima kasih TUHAN aku bisa menemani Jaejoongie-ku. Sungguh. Aku merasa seperti berada dalam mimpi. Tidak pernah, tidak pernah sama sekali ada kejadian seperti ini bahkan ketika aku dan Joongie-ku serta member lain pernah sakit beberapa kali dulu. Mana pernah ada jadwal istirahat manggung dan sekarang? Permohonan sederhana seperti ini dikabulkan, sungguh luar biasa!

Well, there's no point to waste these days right? Aku harus segera ke kamar Joongie-ku.

_**JAEJOONG P.O.V**_

Ugh... Sinarnya terang sekali. Mataku sampai sakit dibuatnya.

Hem... Ruangan model begini tidak asing. Ini, rumah sakit kan? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ya? Aduh aku haus...

Aku benar-benar ingin duduk. Tapi lemas. Masih sangat lemas. Yang terakhir kuingat adalah, Yunho memakaikanku baju dan kami berbaring dengan balutan-balutan 'sesuatu' sampai akhirnya aku merasa lemas dan perutku berkonteraksi hebat.

Anyway, kenapa bangun terasa sulit sekali? Kutekan kuat-kuat kedua sisi tempat aku terbaring hanya untuk terjatuh lagi dan lagi. Aku hanya ingin minum! Masakkan hanya karena sakit sedikit begitu saja aku tak bisa bangun.

Menyerah setelah mencoba bangkit untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, aku terbaring lagi. Menatap langit-langit dengan, yah, sedikit sendu. Aku yakin sekali Yunho sudah pergi sejak tadi. Setelah mengantarku pasti dia langsung pergi. Aku kenal dirinya. Sangat mengenalnya. Kurasa lebih dari aku mengenal diriku sendiri. Dia sangat profesional seperti juga aku. Itulah yang membuat kami hanya menjadi sepasang suami-'istri' unofficial. Aku sangat benci dibilang 'istri' tapi jika untuk Yunho-ku, aku rela.

Pasti akan sangat sulit bertemu dengannya setelah hari ini. Jadwal mereka yang padat, jadwal kami yang berbeda, ranah 'kekuasaan' kami yang berbeda, aaah itu semua. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini semua. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kalau memang aku sangat mencintai Yunho, kenapa aku tidak tinggal 'di sana' berjuang bersama dengannya dan 'anakku'? Apa kalian mau tau? Karena selalu ada bagian terkecil dariku yang tak pernah kuceritakan pada siapapun termasuk Yunho. Selalu ada bagian dari diriku yang tertekan karena kesemena-menaan 'pihak itu.' Kalau orang berkata _'Yunho saja bisa'_ well, aku bukan dia. Aku sangat berbeda dengannya. Background yang cukup kelam dan masa lalu yang terbilang suram membuatku kuat di luar tapi sangat rapuh di dalam. Seperti kerang yang terbungkus cangkang keras tetapi berdaging lunak dan rapuh.

Itu yang membuatku sangat 'tergantung' pada Yunho. Hanya saja, jujur, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, walaupun sudah lama menjadi 'istri' unofficial-nya, walaupun sudah sangat amat sangat sering 'bersatu' dengannya, aku selalu merasa, ada jarak yang tercipta. Walaupun sangat kecil tetapi sangat terasa. Yunho sangat gentleman. Yunho selalu menampung kesedihan dan luka-ku. Dia selalu menjadi 'suami' yang baik, melindungiku, memarahiku, mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati, menghapus air mataku, dan selalu rela memelukku ketika aku merasa dunia di sekitarku akan menerkamku dan menimpaku dengan runtuhannya kapan saja. Yunho benar-benar seperti perisaiku.

Tetapi Yunho tidak pernah benar-benar bercerita padaku. Dia beberapa kali menangis dalam pelukanku dan memelukku seolah memohon kelegaan tapi hanya itu. Hanya itu. Dia tak pernah menceritakan kenapa dia seperti itu. Dia tak pernah benar-benar membagi beban yang diembannya sendirian. Dia menyimpan semua sendiri dan tersenyum seolah tak ada hal yang salah terjadi di sekitarnya.

Aku benci diriku setiap mengingat fakta itu. Kenapa? Karena aku sungguh-sungguh merasa gagal sebagai 'istri.' Apakah aku sangat tidak bisa dipercaya? Apakah aku memang tak layak untuk mengetahui bebannya.

Dan yang paling menyakiti hatiku adalah, setelah semua masalah ini, dia selalu tersenyum. Selalu. Dia berlagak kuat padahal aku tau dia sedang tertekan terbukti dengan dia jarang bercukur yang hanya berarti satu hal, dia mulai melupakan keperluan dirinya. Dan terakhir, dia tak pernah menghubungiku. Kecuali aku yang mengirim pesan padanya seperti yang kalian tau dari Come to Play, dan dia akan langsung menelponku. Itupun dia menunggu-ku berbicara.

Kadang aku berpikir, bagaimana jika fanfic yang sering kami baca berdua jadi nyata? Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar bisa mengandung dan situasi tetap seperti ini? Dia 'mengacuhkanku', YooSu hanya bisa menenangkanku tanpa benar-benar memberi jalan keluar, Changmin yang seolah menjaga jarak denganku, ke mana aku harus berlari? Tuhan? Aku tak layak berbicara dengannya. Orangtua? Aku bahkan tak memahami mereka. Aku sangat ingin punya anak, tetapi kalau situasi terus begini, aku tidak akan berharap dan bermimpi memilikinya.

Butiran keras kepala mengalir pelan di pipiku setelah pemikiran akan kehidupanku yang seperti itu sejak tadi. Aku benci menangis. Aku benci menunjukkan diriku lemah bahkan jika tak ada siapapun di sekitarku. Aku tak suka. Sungguh. Tetapi rasanya dengan fisik yang entah kenapa lemah seperti hari ini dan perasaan yang kacau balau setelah flashback tadi aku merasa rapuh dan ingin dipeluk Yunho. Tapi dia tak boleh melihatku menangis. Tak boleh sama sekali...

KRIEET!

Suara pintu mengagetkanku. Aku bahkan tak kuasa menoleh saking lemasnya. Hem, kurasa dokter.

"Boo, kau sudah sadar?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya karena reflek mendengar suaranya.

"Y... Yunnie? K.. Kau.. Kau tidak pergi ke stasiun televisi itu?"

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

"Y... Yunnie? Kau tidak pergi ke stasiun televisi itu?"

Astaga. Dia masih ingat? Ayolah Boo. Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi begini kan?

Kudekati tempat dia terbaring dengan senyum yang terkembang. Tunggu, bercak apa itu? Air mata?

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanyaku seraya mendudukkan diri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kutatap matanya yang sayu dan kulit putihnya yang semakin pucat.

"Jangan bertanya dulu Yunnie. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kan kenapa kau tidak pergi ke stasiun televisi itu?"

"Oke... Oke, my beautiful wifey. Show nya dibatalkan. Entah karena alasan apa,"

"Benarkah? Sulit sekali di terima kalau mengingat management yang luar biasa keras kepala seperti itu..." katanya menerawang dengan suara amat perlahan.

"Sekarang gantian aku dong..."

_**JAEJOONG P.O.V**_

"Sekarang gantian aku dong..."

"Apa? Gantian apa?" tanyaku sambil berusaha bangun dari posisiku. Dan gagal lagi...

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanyanya sambil berinisiatif membantuku duduk.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak apa-apa." kataku setelah berhasil duduk pada akhirnya.

"Kau pembohong yang payah tau?" katanya sambil tertawa jahil dan mencolek hidungku.

Aku tersenyum. Aku selalu mencintai moment seperti ini. Ketika dia seolah bisa menembus ruang dan waktu ke dalam jiwaku dan mengetahui bahwa aku sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi 'tidak apa-apa.' Sesaat kemudian aku tersadar dengan fakta flashback tadi dan semua kebahagiaan itu seolah sirna begitu saja.

"Aku haus. Hanya itu. Dan aku tidak bisa duduk sedari tadi." Aku berusaha keras mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

Dia menatapku penuh tanda tanya dan sejurus kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil air minum dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku mencoba meraihnya tetapi gelas itu hampir saja jatuh dari tanganku ke lantai. Untung dia reflek menahannya.

Aku benci dalam kondisi lemah seperti ini.

Kutatap matanya pada akhirnya dan dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan gelas di tangan kirinya. Diraihnya kepalaku sehingga aku mendongkak ke atas kemudian dia mengisyaratkan aku untuk membuka mulut dan begitulah akhirnya aku berhasil minum. Tenggorokanku terasa sangat segar.

"Terima... Kasih..."

"Boo... Ada apa? Ceritalah padaku..." katanya sambil memposisikan dirinya di sisi tempat tidurku lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Aku tau kau Boo..."

Aku kebingunan sendiri. Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah tembok dan dia seperti masih menunggu kata-kata meluncur keluar dari mulutku.

"Hem... Aku sakit apa? Apa kata dokter tentangku?" Kutolehkan wajahku ke arahnya dengan lega. Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pembicaraan.

Dia tampak kecewa karena aku masih tidak mau bercerita. Sejurus kemudian bisa kurasakan tanganku diraih olehnya.

"Ada apa Yun?"

"Kau suka anak-anak kan Boo?" tanyanya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Y... Ya. Kurasa..." Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Kumohon Tuhan. Jangan biarkan ketakutan ini menjadi nyata. Aku tidak mau. Tidak sekarang. Aku belum siap kalau keadaan seperti ini terus.

"Ingat impian kita setiap membaca fanfic Boo?" tanyanya bersungguh-sungguh lagi.

Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon. Tidak... Jangan. Jangann... Aku ketakutan. Sungguh.

"Don't say it Yun..." Aku reflek menarik tanganku yang semula berada dalam genggamannya. Kutundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau hamil Jae~~" katanya sambil tersenyum.

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

"Kau hamil Jae~~" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku sedikit bingung dengannnya. Pertama, dia tidak mau bercerita. Kedua, sekarang dia seperti sangat tidak terima dengan semua perkataanku.

Respon yang kudapat ternyata jauh dari apa yang kuperkirakan. Dengan ketakutan dia memandang perutnya dan mulai panik serta menangis.

"Tidak! Kau pasti bercanda Yun..." katanya.

_**JAEJOONG P.O.V**_

"Tidak! Kau pasti bercanda Yun..." kataku.

"Tidak. Kau memang benar-benar mengandung anakku Jae..." katanya tersenyum.

Tuhan! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sekarang?

_**AUTHOR P.O.V**_

Tess… Sebutir air mata jatuh dari sepasang bola mata bening itu dan disusul air mata lainnya. Memperparah bercak-bercak yang memang sudah menghiasi tempat itu sejak tadi.

Yunho hanya terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi. Ada dua kemungkinan berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Pertama, Joongie-nya sangat bahagia dengan kenyataan itu, dan yang kedua, Oh dia sama sekali tidak mau menyebutkan yang kedua.

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

Kudekatkan kedua lenganku untuk memeluknya hanya untuk didorong dengan lemah oleh Joongie-ku.

"Yun, kumohon, kita, harus segera menandatangani surat pengguguran kandungan." katanya terputus-putus di antara tangisnya sambil masih tertunduk.

Mataku terbelalak dan rasanya kerongkonganku tiba-tibar terasa sangat kering. Aku merasa kepalaku berputar sangat keras dan hebat. Seperti ada palu menghantam hati dan kepalaku. Ini pilihan kedua yang tak mau kusebutkan itu...

============================= TBC ==============================

To reply review from my beloved beloved reader…..

HISAGIsoul :

Thanks for reading… Iya emang belom muncul. Di chapter yang sekarang juga belom muncul. Yah si dokter mah kira-kira sajo lah.. :P Thank you once again… *bowed*

Arisa Adachi

REALLY? Thank you banget ya senpai… Well, yeah, I love writing. Thanks for reading…. :D

_P.S : I'm a big fan of yours_

MaxAberu

Howaaa! Thank you….. Iyo silahkan di fave… Makasih ya… *bowed*

Cho HyunMin

Howaa! Saya juga peninta m-preg. Iya ini apdet chapter 2 nya cintaku… :* Thanks. *bowed*

Hyun Hyumin

Hahahhaa… Thank you for reading dearr…. :*

Zhie Hikaru

Iya sih… Sebenernya gak tega nulis 'little angst.' :D Tapi tenang aja. Me, personally, I don't like angst. :D Yes I'm a newbie. Thank you for the comment and the reading. Makasih banget juga di fave… *bowed*

AngelFishy

Iya dong seperti author yang lucu dan manis. :D Salam kenal juga. Thanks for reading honey… Keep reading yaw! *bowed*

Jak Yunjae

Yoo! Thank you for reading sweetiee… *bowed*

putryboO

Iya.. hehehhee… Thank you for reading. *bowed*

For all of you, thank you so much for supporting me. Keep reading ne? I'll try to update as fast as I can. Arigatou gozaimashita~~

_P.S : Sorry ya kalo chapter 2 agak krik-krik….. Mata aimashou…._


	3. Chapter 3

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

"_Yun, kumohon, kita, harus segera menandatangani surat pengguguran kandungan." katanya terputus-putus di antara tangisnya sambil masih tertunduk._

_Mataku terbelalak dan rasanya kerongkonganku tiba-tibar terasa sangat kering. Aku merasa kepalaku berputar sangat keras dan hebat. Seperti ada palu menghantam hati dan kepalaku. Ini pilihan kedua yang tak mau kusebutkan itu..._

**BREATHING AS ONE**

Chapter : 3/10

Rating : PG-15, very very very little NC

Genre : Romance, family, very slight angst

Type : Ten full shot *without a,b,c*

Cast : YunJae, TH5K, OC

Disclaimer : YunJae belongs to shipper, TH5K belongs to cassie and God, Changmin belongs to me. :p Story is mine.

Warning : Still new author, bahasa aneh, alur gaje, pergantian P.O.V yang cepat, tema umum, YAOI dan M-Preg

Summary : Sekarang tatap mataku dan katakan kau tidak menginginkannya. Tatap kedua mataku lurus, dan katakan padaku tanpa keraguan, pengulangan, dan tangisan serta jeda apapun, katakan dengan tegas, kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya! KATAKAN JUGA PADAKU KALAU KAU MEMBENCIKU DAN KAU TAK SUDI MEMPUNYAI ANAK DARIKU! KATAKAN KALAU AKU TIDAK PEKA DAN SELALU MENYANGSINGKANMU

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

Seseorang... Siapa saja... Katakan padaku kalau ini hanya mimpi. Ini hanya ilusi tak nyata dan telingaku hanya bermain-main denganku...

Kutatap Joongie dalam-dalam. Dia masih mengalihkan matanya dariku. Berkas air mata itu terlihat semakin jelas mengalir dari kedua bola mata beningnya yang indah tiada tara.

Kalau aku bisa menangis seperti itu, mungkin sekarang aku juga sudah menangis. Tapi aku tak bisa menangis kecuali suatu hal benar-benar rumit dan aku tidak menemukan jalan keluar.

Kuraih tangan putih bersih seperti boneka porselain itu. Lagi, tanganku ditepisnya. Kutatap dalam-dalam ke arah kedua mata itu. Dia masih menolak melihatku rupanya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa Boo? Kenapa kau mau menggugurkannya? Bukankah kau sering berkata kau sangat ingin mengandung anakku?"

_**JAEJOONG P.O.V**_

"_Kenapa Boo? Kenapa kau mau menggugurkannya? Bukankah kau sering berkata kau sangat ingin mengandung anakku?"_

Kututup telingaku lagi.

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada hal itu Yun. Aku sudah tidak menginginkannya."

"Bohong. Aku mengenalmu. Aku tau siapa kau..."

"Tidak. Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Kau tidak mengenalku! Jangan bertingkah seolah ini mudah!"

"Siapa yang berkata ini mudah? Dan jangan berani kau berkata aku tidak mengenalmu!"

"DIAM YUN! Aku tidak mau lagi tersakiti."

"Tersakiti apa sih? Tolong berbicara yang jelas Jae. Aku bukan paranormal. Walaupun aku mengenalmu dengan baik, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu."

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

"_DIAM YUN! Aku tidak mau lagi tersakiti."_

"_Tersakiti apa sih? Tolong berbicara yang jelas Jae. Aku bukan paranormal. Walaupun aku mengenalmu dengan baik, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu."_

Aku sama sekali tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Tersakiti apa? Apa aku pernah menyakitinya? Bahkan dia membentakku! Ada apa ini?

"Kau memang tidak peka Yun..."

Keterlaluan. Walaupun aku sangat mencintainya tapi dia melewati batas sekarang. Tidak peka? Tidak tahukah dia betapa besar pengorbananku untuk sampai di sini? Betapa besar pengorbananku untuk berusaha tetap ada bersamanya.

"DIAM! AKU MEMANG TIDAK PEKA! Lalu kenapa? Kau juga tidak perduli perasaanku kan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak paham. Karena itu ijinkan aku menggugurkan kandungan ini. Semuanya terlalu cepat."

"TERLALU CEPAT KATAMU! 10 tahun JAE! 10 TAHUN! Kalau itu rupa manusia, anak usia 10 TAHUN sudah bisa berlari, berjalan, kuat, kokoh, bahkan sudah bisa bergerak ke sana kemari!"

"HENTIKAN! Ini bukan urusan dengan anak manusia..."

_**JAEJOONG P.O.V**_

Kenapa dia harus mengaitkan ini dengan lama waktu kami telah bersama? Ini tidak ada hubungannya! Aku tidak mengerti perasaannya? Bukankah dia yang selalu menyangsingkanku? APA MAKSUDNYA!

"Tatap mataku Jae!"

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

Emosiku memuncak. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir aku benar-benar marah padanya tapi sekarang, sekarang kurasa semuanya sudah kelewat batas.

"Tatap mataku Jae!"

Dia masih tak mau. Kucengkram erat pundaknya. Ringisan pelan terdengar dari mulut rapuhnya.

"TATAP AKU KUBILANG!"

Ada ketakutan tersirat dari kedua bola matanya. Aku tidak perduli. Aku harus melakukan ini.

"Sekarang tatap mataku dan katakan kau tidak menginginkannya. Tatap kedua mataku lurus, dan katakan padaku tanpa keraguan, pengulangan, dan tangisan serta jeda apapun, katakan dengan tegas, kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya! KATAKAN JUGA PADAKU KALAU KAU MEMBENCIKU DAN KAU TAK SUDI MEMPUNYAI ANAK DARIKU! KATAKAN KALAU AKU TIDAK PEKA DAN SELALU MENYANGSINGKANMU"

_**JAEJOONG P.O.V**_

"_Sekarang tatap mataku dan katakan kau tidak menginginkannya. Tatap kedua mataku lurus, dan katakan padaku tanpa keraguan, pengulangan, dan tangisan serta jeda apapun, katakan dengan tegas, kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya! KATAKAN JUGA PADAKU KALAU KAU MEMBENCIKU DAN KAU TAK SUDI MEMPUNYAI ANAK DARIKU! KATAKAN KALAU AKU TIDAK PEKA DAN SELALU MENYANGSINGKANMU"_

Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas. Sesak. Sesak sekali. Kutatap mata Yunho hendak menjawab tetapi tenggorokanku tercekat. Mataku berkunang-kunang dan pandanganku memudar.

"A... Aku..."

BRAK!

_**AUTHOR P.O.V**_

BRAK!

Tampak wajah kusut sang dokter 'mesum.'

"Bisa tidak sih kalian mengecilkan suara kalian!" Dia masuk sambil membanting pintu dengan tidak elit.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Bukankah kau harus rapat?" suara dingin Yunho menusuk telinga sang dokter.

"Aww! Apa-apaan kau mencubitku!" kata Yunho tak kalah dingin menatap Jaejoong yang baru saja mencubit pinggangnya.

"Memang. Rapat sudah selesai dan aku sedang kembali menuju ruanganku ketika aku mendengar api dan air sedang bertengkar."

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" Yunho berkata dengan emosi.

"Aku tidak berkata ini urusanku dan aku tidak bilang aku ingin ikut campur. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau ini rumah sakit. Kalian tidak boleh berteriak-teriak! Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti ada security yang masuk dan mengusirmu tuan Yunho-ssi!"

"Maafkan kami dokter,"

"Lidya. Lidya Kartika. Itu namaku Jaejoong-ssi. Aku yang akan mengurusmu sampai bayi itu lahir. Atau mungkin sampai kau menggugurkannya."

"KAU!"

"Apa? Kau mau menantangku dan menuduhku menguping? Teriakanmu menggema di seluruh lorong tau! Dan ini peringatan terakhir Yunho-ssi. Kalau kau berteriak lagi ada 2 hal yang kemungkinan besar terjadi : Satu. Ada pihak tidak bertanggungjawab yang mencium keberadaanmu dan memanggil wartawan dan kau diperkara oleh management-mu kemudian. Dua. Management-mu akan tau kau bertemu dengan Jaejoong-ssi yang aku yakin di asumsikan terlarang. Aku sih terserah padamu. Toh itu 'bukan urusanku.' Aku permisi. Ingat kata-kataku Yunho-ssi. Dan Jaejoong-ssi, salam kenal. Maaf pertemuan pertama anda dengan saya sangat tidak elit. Dan tidak perlu cemburu, aku memang terlihat dekat dengan calon suami-mu ini tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Dia memang 'kelewat bodoh' dan kurasa di pantas untuk diperlakukan tidak elit."

"YAH! Kau~~~" Yunho tidak terima.

Muka Jaejoong yang putih bersih sekarang memerah. Sangat merah seperti strawberry yang sedang dimakan author sekarang.

"Aku permisi..." dia keluar dengan membungkukkan badannya perlahan dan keluar lantas menutup pintu.

_**JAEJOONG P.O.V**_

Itukah dokter yang akan mengurusku? Kurasa dia sangat asik untuk diajak berbicara. Bisakah dia kupercaya? Aku tidak benar-benar merasa sendirian saat ini...

"Aku belum selesai Joongie..."

Kudengar suara Yunho melembut. Dia meraih kedua tanganku dan aku tak benar-benar ingin menolaknya sekarang.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang aku menyerahkan keputusan kepadamu sayang. Kalau kau ingin menggugurkan kandungan itu. Tak apa-apa. Kau benar..."

Tidak. Tidak. Aku egois sekali. Astaga...

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

Untung si 'mesum' itu datang. Emosiku sedikit mereda. Aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sekarang. Kutatap Joongie-ku perlahan. Dia menangis, lagi? Bukankah aku sudah tidak marah?

"Kok menangis lagi Boo? Kan aku nggak marah lagi..." kataku.

Dia membuka kedua tangannya persis seperti anak kecil minta dipeluk ibunya. Astaga.. Aku beruntung sekali ya punya kekasih luar biasa manis, imut, rupawan, dan tegar seperti ini? Kusambut pelan rengkuhannya dan kupeluk tubuhnya. Kuusap pelan punggungnya yang bergetar. Dan tiba-tiba, aku ingat fanfic yang sering kubaca.

'Orang hamil itu sensitif dan emosi-nya naik turun...'

Hem... Berarti masuk akal dong kalau dia seperti ini..

"Maafkan... Aku... Yunniee~~~" Suaranya patah-patah di antara tangisan.

Tuh kan. Tadi marah-marah... Sekarang imutnya keluar. Heh dasar 'perempuan...' Maunya apa sih?

Tapi aku masih belum mendengar jawabannya. Mau tidak ya dia menjaga anak kami?

"Aku tidak tau..."

"Kenapa tidak tau Boo?"

"Aku menginginkannya tapi aku takut..."

"Takut apa?"

"Takut..."

_**JAEJOONG P.O.V**_

Aku belum siap bercerita dengannya sekarang...

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

"Hem... Begini saja. Gimana kalau kita lihat dulu 3 bulan ini? Kalau ternyata kau tidak sanggup, aku tidak akan memaksa kau menjaganya kok. Aku tau ini berat dan aku tau kita sama-sama sibuk. Bagaimana?"

"Ba... Baiklah..." katanya parau.

"Udah dong jangan nangis lagi... Entar BooJae nyah jadih jelekh..."

"Yunnieh-nyah gombal..."

"Tapih kan cuman buat BooJaeh ajah..." kudorong tubuhnya perlahan. Kuusap berkas air mata itu.

"Udah jangan nangis lagi. Nanti baby-nya jelek."

"Enggak lah! Appa-nya aja jelek. Nanti baby nya ganteng kayak umma-nya..."

"Ganteng apanya?"

"Yunnie jahaaaaaaaaaatt~~~~"

"BooJae juga ja, hmphh"

_**AUTHOR P.O.V**_

Jaejoong mencium Yunho dengan 'baik.' Ada keputusasaan, emosi, dan frustrasi yang bisa Yunho rasakan dalam ciuman itu tapi dia hanya diam.

Lidah saling bertempur dan mencoba saling mendominasi. Secara natural, tentu saja Yunho yang menang. Diusapnya tengkuk kekasih hatinya dengan perlahan.

"Hah... Hah..." Jaejoong melepas ciuman itu. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya sayu, bibirnya bengkak dan mukanya memerah. Badannya menggeliat-geliat 'kepanasan,' membuat sang author dan readers menghidupkan video mereka siap merekam adegan yang mereka asumsikan akan menjadi yadong ini.

Yunho sendiri mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Sesuatu nun jauh di bawah sana terbangun dari hibernasi-nya dan mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Yunnieeh~~~~"

GLUK! Yunho menelan ludahnya karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering dan author menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil menenangkan jari yang bergetar.

"Yunnieh~~~ Akuh~~"

"Hem?"

"Akuh~~~" Diraihnya tangan Yunho perlahan dan diletakkan di atas 'sesuatu' yang juga Yunho punya.

Mengerti maksudnya diusap perlahan bagian itu. Diremas dan dibelai lembut.

"Hah~ Haaaaaaaaaaah~~~~~~ Yunnieh~~ Please~~~"

BRAK!

Seseorang masuk dengan sembrono membuat tubuh Yunho terpental dengan cara tidak elit dan membuat author dilempari panci yang entah muncul dari mana oleh sang leader yadong ini.

"Hyung~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Junsu?"

_**YUNHO P.O.V**_

Sialan author bodoh ini. Padahal aku baru saja~~ Ah tapi ya sudahlah. Ngomong-ngmomong kenapa Junsu ada di sini?

"Junsu?" suara Jaejoong perlahan.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Tadi aku ke apartemen dan tetangga sebelah bilang dia melihat ada ambulance membawamu pergi. Aku reflek menuju kemari karena ini rumah sakit terdekat dari apartemen. Katanya kau bersama laki-laki, dan,"

Diam... Dia seperti tersentak dan memandang Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dan menatapku dingin dengan menusuk.

"Mau apa dia ke sini hyung?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong dengan nada dingin.

"Junsu! Jaga mulutmu. Kau tidak boleh begitu pada hyung-mu!"

"Siapa hyung-ku? Dia? Aku rasa aku hanya punya satu hyung dan itu kau."

"JUNSU!"

"Kau... Mau apa kau kemari? Mau menyakiti Jae-hyung? Kuberitahu padamu ya, Jae hyung sudah mulai melupakanmu jadi jangan berharap kau bisa kembali ke kehidupannya dan kehidupan kami."

Sebegitu bencinya-kah dia padaku? Kakiku tiba-tiba terasa lemas dan aku hampir jatuh terduduk.

"Hey lumba-lumba jejadian, bukankah aku sudah bilang, tung,"

Yoochun? Mata dingin lagi? Kenapa? Tidak tahukah mereka aku juga dalam posisi sulit?

"Mau apa kau di sini? Mau menghina kami? Mau menertawakan kami? Mau menyuruh kami untuk tidak 'mengangkat kepala kami?' Maaf ya tuan leader. Kami tidak bisa."

"DIAM! Kalau kalian ke sini hanya untuk menghina Yunho sebaiknya kalian pulang!"

Bisa kulihat Jaejoong emosi dan matanya berapi-api dan berkaca-kaca pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Hyung?" YooSu bergumam bersamaan.

"Apa dia mencuci otakmu hyung?" tanya Junsu dingin sambil menatapku sinis.

"Tidak! Jujur, kalian boleh marah setelah ini, aku selalu bertemu dengannya selama ini. Kenapa?"

Junsu membulatkan matanya dan bisa kulihat Yoochun menuju ke arahku dengan penuh amarah. Diangkatnya tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan diayunkannya ke pipiku.

PLAK!

"YOOCHUN! Apa-apaan kau?"

"Diam hyung!" Dia menatap Jaejoong nanar. "Kau! Kalau kau ingin menyakiti hyung-ku lagi pergi sana! Dan dengar ya, jangan cuci otak hyungku. Dia orang yang baik! Tidak seperti kau dan si magnae setan itu yang busuk! Dan kami? Kau bilang kami melewati batas dalam variety 'Knee Drop Guru?' BERKACALAH! Memang yang kami lakukan atas dasar kenyataan! Dan kalian? Kalian bertingkah seolah kami pendosa! PERGI KE NERAKA BERSAMA SI SETAN ITU DASAR LEADER TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Kata-kata itu menusuk tepat ke jantungku dan mencabik-cabik hatiku. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka selalu penuh dengan kebencian yang tak terukir? Aku sendiri sudah sangat tertekan. Dan magnae itu? Dia sama tertekannya denganku tapi dia memang tak terbiasa bekerja keras dan mengalami masalah besar. Lalu siapakah aku untuk menyuruhnya berjuang seperti yang sering kulakukan?

"! Kalau kalian mau menyalahkan orang, salahkan aku! Semua salahku, paham? Jadi berhentilah menuduhnya!"

Aku benci seperti ini. Jaejoong akan selalu mengalamatkan kesalahan yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Ini bukan salahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan di sini.

Kulirik YooSu yang benar-benar terhenyak sekarang.

"Aku... Aku..." Bisa kulihat Jaejoong menangis lagi dan dia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung..." Junsu berujar lirih hendak menyentuh pundak Jaejoong. Ditepisnya tangan itu.

"Diamlah Junsu... Kau juga Yoochun, aku, aku.. Aaaakhhh... AAAAKH! Yunho, sakit... Sa... Khit.. Shekalih... AKKH!"

Oh Tuhan! Tidak lagi. Jangan lagi. Kumohon Jaejoong-ku. Kepeluk tubuhnya berharap rasa sakitnya bisa mereda.

"Hyung!" Junsu berteriak panik.

Yoochun langsung berlari keluar dan Junsu menatapku nanar.

"Kau! Jangan sentuh hyung-ku!" Dia berusaha keras mendorong lenganku dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Diam Junsu... Aaakh! Ini bukan salahnya..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?"

"Aku baik-baik... Hah.. Akkh..."

"Yunho jangan pergi~~~ Berjanjilah.. Hah.. Kau... Ada... Hah... Di... Sinih... Saat... Akkh! Aku bangun..."

"Aku berjanji Boo.. Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji. Kumohon bertahanlah. Bertahan untukku dan anak kita. Maafkan aku..." Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku bisa merasakan mataku mengeluarkan air dan aku merasa sangat bersalah.

Bisa kulihat Junsu membulatkan matanya dan dia menatapku dengan horror.

"Anak?"

BRAK!

"Hyung ini kubawa dokter, HYUNG! SADARLAH!" Yoochun berteriak panik dan menatapku tajam lagi.

Bisa kulihat si mesum itu ada di sini. Kenapa hari ini begitu banyak kebetulan yang terjadi? Untungnya si mesum ini yang ditemu Yoochun atau semua akan semakin runyam.

"Astaga Jaejoong-ssi!"

============================ TBC ===============================

TO REPLY REVIEWS FROM MY BELOVED BELOVED READERS :

Yayaoi

Hehhehehe…. Thank you for reading sweetheart. Makasih udah di fav. Well, this is chapter 3… Let me know what you think…. *bowed* :D

Hyun Hyumin

Arigatou~~~~ This is chapter 3… Hope you like it~~~ :D *bowed*

Arisa Adachi

Hehehehe…. Arigatou for reading senpai.. Here it is… :D

Purie Cupid

Kekekeke… Thank you unniee…. Ini udah chapter 3… Keep reading yaaa… :D

Jaejung Love

Thank you for reading… Hope you like this one… :D

THANK YOU ALL! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Sorry kalo makin krik krik… I'm running out ideas… :D *bowed*

.


	4. Chapter 4

**BREATH AS ONE**

'_"Anak?"_

_BRAK!_

_"Hyung ini kubawa dokter, HYUNG! SADARLAH!" Yoochun berteriak panik dan menatapku tajam lagi._

_Bisa kulihat si mesum itu ada di sini. Kenapa hari ini begitu banyak kebetulan yang terjadi? Untungnya si mesum ini yang ditemu Yoochun atau semua akan semakin runyam._

_"Astaga Jaejoong-ssi!"'_

Chapter : 3/10

Rating : PG-15, very very very little NC

Genre : Romance, family, very slight angst

Type : Ten full shot *without a,b,c*

Cast : YunJae, TH5K, OC

Disclaimer : YunJae belongs to shipper, TH5K belongs to cassie and God, Changmin belongs to me. :p Story is mine.

Warning : Still new author, bahasa aneh, alur gaje, tema umum, YAOI dan M-Preg

Summary : Dan setelah kata-kata itu mengalir Yunho, menangis, menangis tanpa henti, tanpa jeda dan dia, dia sesak. Hatinya tak mau mengatakan itu tetapi pikirannya memaksanya mengatakan kata-kata yang mungkin sangat diperlukan Jaejoong.

"Nakanaide Jae-ah... Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Dan aku percaya kau juga mencintaiku. Maafkan aku. Maa,"

Masih ingatkah dengan fanfic ini? Happy reading! :D

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi lagi, huh?"

Dokter muda itu menggeram dengan rendah setelah memberikan obat bius dosis rendah sekedar untuk membuat Jaejoong tertidur.

Semua yang hadir di sana hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang bicara. Kecuali jam dinding yang berdetak dan desiran angin dan waktu.

Dokter itu memandangi satu per satu wajah di hadapannya. Wajah-wajah yang jelas lebih tua daripada usia nya. Ada sirat kekesalan dalam matanya namun ia mau tak mau harus mengerti situasi. Dan memang dia mengerti. Hanya saja. Entahlah? Dia tak tau harus bagaimana. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar darinya.

"Aku tau... Aku hanya orang luar. Aku takkan mencampuri sesuatu yang bukan bagianku. Aku rasa kalian butuh waktu. Panggil aku kapan saja Jung Yunho-ssi. Aku permisi."

"Dokter bisakah aku berbicara padamu?" Sebuah suara lirih yang terdengar dari mulut namja bersuara separuh lumba-lumba.

"Tentu saja Junsu-ssi... Aku tidak keberatan.." Dokter itu tersenyum lembut dan manis.

"Aku ikut Su…." Yoochun angkat bicara. "Aku tak mau dibiarkan di sini bersama setan berkulit manusia…" Yoochun menatap bola mata kecil leader-nya dengan kebencian dan rendah. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya lebih jauh... Benarkah? Yunho memang menangkap sorot mata itu. Tapi dia salah. Dokter muda bisa membaca bukan itu yang sesungguhnya dirasakan Yoochun. Sedih, pilu, gundah, kerinduan, kesepian, bukan… Bukan kebencian dan penghinaan. Yoochun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dan Yunho? Yunho mendapatkan pesan yang diinginkan Yoochun tersampaikan kepadanya.

Yunho hanya menatap sendu ke arah Yoochun. Dan Yoochun? Ia sengaja tidak memandang mata itu. Ia tak sanggup. Ia tak mau terperangkap dalam kenyataan yang sesungguhnya dia tau namun ia tolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku permisi Yunho-ssi... Anneyong.." Dokter yang biasanya ceria itu benar-benar salah tingkah dan hanya bersikap 'tenang' yang ternyata membuat semuanya terlihat semakin aneh.

Yunho hanya membalas dokter dengan tersenyum terpaksa serta menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

CKLEK! Pintu tertutup pertanda kalau di ruangan itu tinggal dirinya dan belahan jiwanya.

Lama Yunho mengusap punggung tangan separuh jiwanya. Lama dipandanginya wajah yang bisa menghasut dirinya untuk berhenti melakukan apapun. Bisa menghasut dirinya untuk meninggalkan segalanya. Kecuali satu hal : Kecintaannya pada nama Dong Bang Shin Ki dan yah, keterikatannya pada agensi nya.

Dia tidak bisa…. Dia begitu mencintai nama itu. Dan terkadang, dia sendiri bingung siapa yang lebih dicintainya. Jaejoong? Seluruh member? Atau nama Dong Bang Shin Ki itu sendiri? Terkadang melihat lautan merah yang terpapar di depannya membuatnya lupa. Apa definisi Dong Bang Shin Ki… Apa yang membuatnya bertahan… Jutaan manusia itu sangat memabukkan dan…Yunho bingung…

Tes… Tes.. Tess…

Butiran air mata polos, bening mengalir dengan lembut di pipi sang leader yang rapuh. Semakin lama semakin banyak dan semakin banyak.

Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya bergumam kata maaf. Entah kepada siapa dan entah untuk apa.

"Maafkan aku Boo.. Maafkan aku… Andaikan.. Andaikan kita tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari Dong Bang Shin Ki... Ahh tidak mungkin... Boo.. Saranghae... Jeongmal. Jeongmal Saranghae."

Mulut itu terus memutar kata-kata itu seperti kaset rusak di hadapan sesosok yang terbaring tak berdaya dan lemah.

Tidak. Tidak secara fisik. Dia sangat tangguh. Tapi tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, batin mereka sama-sama rapuh. Sama-sama dua buah jiwa yang terluka sangat dalam. Dua kepingan hati yang perih. Yang menolak fakta bahwa mereka telah menemukan pasangannya. Masih terperangkap dalam ketakutan semu dan tipuan iblis. Bahwa cinta itu palsu, kosong... Cinta takkan tercipta untuk mereka... Dan hidup itu pahit...

Lama tangisan itu tak berhenti. Terus mengalir. Dan tanpa Yunho sadari dan siapapun sadari. Dari dua buah mata bening yang tertutup, jauh di bawah alam kesadarannya, air mata yang suci mengalir sangat perlahan...

"Junsu-ssi, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mereka berada dalam ruangan sang dokter wanita yang masih mengalami pergulatan batin dalam dirinya.

"Ehm, mengenai Jaejoong-hyung... Benarkah?"

"Apanya yang benar Junsu-ssi?"

"Tentu saja bagian di mana dia membawa fetus, da..."

"Bayi…" Dokter itu mengkoreksi kata-kata Yoochun yang terkesan tidak sopan.

"Terserahlah. Toh cepat atau lambat Jae-hyung pasti menggugurkan benih setan itu… AWWW!"

Junsu menunduk perlahan di hadapan sang dokter dengan wajah menyesal. Sejurus kemudian ditatapnya Yoochun dengan sangat dalam membuat Yoochun mengira hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

Dokter muda itu tertawa perlahan. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sukses mencairkan suasana yang membeku sejak mereka berdua tiba dalam seluruh rangkaian skenario kehidupan yang tercipta.

"Hihihi... Kalian pasangan yang lucu sekali... Sayang aku lebih dahulu mengenal YunJae.. Hahahahaha..."

Dan YooSu? Mereka tersipu malu dan memandang ke lantai.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuknya meredakan tawanya yang bahkan membahana. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berkata...

"Ya... Itu benar Yoochun-ssi.. Junsu-ssi. Jae-ssi mengandung dan sepertinya itu anak Yunho.."

„"Tid..." Yoochun hendak angkat bicara namun ia kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi mengurungkan niatnya. Karena, memang tak mungkin kan itu anak orang lain? Jae-hyung-nya bukanlah orang yang sangat rendah yang menjajakan tubuhnya kepada setiap pria yang ditemuinya.

Dan Yoochun tau. Sejak keadaan ini terjadi, Jae-hyungnya tak lagi bisa memenuhi 'kebutuhannya' manusia karena Jae adalah orang yang sangat setia. Seakan-akan mereka telah terikat sumpah pernikahan yang tak boleh dilanggar.

'Tubuhku sudah kuserahkan pada Yunho... Dan takkan kuserahkan lagi pada orang lain... Itu hartaku. Hartaku yang paling berharga...'

Jawaban itu yang selalu diberikan Jae-hyungnya setiap kali dirinya dan Junsu menyodorkan laki-laki atau wanita kepadanya.

Dan sekarang tak mungkin ada kondisi yang lain kan?

"Lalu bagaimana dok?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bisa kan dilakukan pengguguran?"

Dokter muda itu terkejut luar biasa. Matanya membelalak.

"Hem.. Maaf? Pengguguran? Jaejoong-ssi sendiri telah menolaknya."

"Apa? Pasti si bodoh itu yang menyuruhnya…." Yoochun berbisik dengan kesal.

"Tidak. Jaejoong-ssi sendiri yang mengatakannya tanpa paksaan. Dia bilang dia ingin memelihara darah dagingnya. Itu saja."

"Ooh begitu..." Yoochun dan Junsu hanya berkata dengan lirih.

"Ehm, anu.. Maafkan aku. Tapi bolehkah aku berkata sesuatu yang mungkin bisa saja menyakiti hati kalian?"

„Tentu saja..." Kata mereka bersamaan.

Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha membuat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya teratur dan dengan tempo yang tepat.

„Heem... Aku tidak tau masalah kalian. Kalau pun aku tau, aku takkan ikut campur. Tapi, Jaejoong-ssi adalah pasienku. Dan keadaannya adalah urusanku. Sedikit guncangan bisa membuatnya sangat terpuruk. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong itu sangat sensitif. Sedikit saja gangguan bisa membuatnya ‚rusak' dan ‚terluka' jadi kumohon... Dengan amat sangat... Hindari pertengkaran seperti tadi. Hindari menyalahkannya. Perlakukanlah dia seperti bayi. Seperti anak kecil yang sangat rentan. Sejauh batas kewajaran, kabulkanlah keinginnnya. Menurutku, dia mengandung bukan di saat yang tepat secara biologis. Tapi kurasa, dia mampu. Aku tau Jaejoong-ssi adalah orang yang kuat. Dan aku percaya orang-orang yang ditempatkan di sekitarnya adalah malaikat-malaikat penjaga yang baik. Aku benar kan?"

Dokter itu tersenyum penuh arti menghadapi dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dalam dia.

„Dan kata-kata itu termasuk untuk keinginnya bertemu dengan Yunho-ssi dan Changmin-ssi."

Dan kedua pasang mata itu semakin membulat.

"Aku permisi… Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku." Dokter itu tersenyum lembut dan berwibawa.

"Ahh.. Gomawo yo Seosangnim..."

„Nde..."

Yunho masih terus terpaku memandangi Jaejoong dengan sepenuh hatinya. Seakan-akan dari dalam matanya dapat keluar sebuah keadaan yang dapat membuat Jaejoong menjadi jauh lebih baik. Sesekali dikecupnya punggung tangan itu. Punggung tangan sang belahan jiwa yang kini mulai terlihat menggerakkan tangannya.

"Unggh..." Jaejoong bangun dan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya seperti anak kecil.

„Sudah bangun Jaejoongie?" Yunho tersenyum lembut dan mencium ringan kening Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut.

„Unggh... Sudah Yunnie..." Jaejoong tersenyum halus dan lugu. Persis seperti anak kecil.

„Joongie lapar?"

„Uhm... Enggak kook... Joongie cuman pengen ditemenin sama Yunnie aja di sini..."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya.

„Nde... Kalo gitu Yunnie di sini temenin Joongie sampe Joongie mau Yunnie pulang..."

Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya tanda berpikir keras tiba-tiba.

„Pulang? Nanti Yunnie mau pulang?"

Dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong menangis... Dan, Yunho kelabakan.

„Ehh... Enggak.. Maksudnya sampe,"

„HUWEEEEEEE YUNNIE JAHAT SEKALIII! Joongie ditinggalin pulanggggg..."

„Enggak gitu... Joongiee... Shh... Nakanaide..."

Jaejoong masih menangis sesengukan dan Yuno mengusap perlahan kepala Jaejoong.

„Udah... Jangan nangis lagi dong.. Nanti baby nya jelek..."

Hiks.. Hiks..

Suara itu masih terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"Ne... Sudahlah... Joongie..."

"Joongie gak pengen Yunnie pulang... Joongie pengen Yunnie nemenin Joongie. Joongie jahat yah Yunnie? Hiks... Hiks..."

Yunho tersenyum getir.

"Tidak... Joongie tidak salah. Udah jangan nangis. Sekarang Joongie liat Yunnie..."

Jaejoong masih menolak menatap Yunho. Ditutupnya wajah pucatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menolak dengan keras usaha Yunho membuka kedua tangan itu.

"Joongie liat aku... Liat aku, sekarang."

"Tidak... Joongie tidak mau..."

Yunho menghela nafas perlahan. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaejoong membuatnya bergidik geli.

"Aishiteiru..." Yunho berucap dengan suara berat dan berwibawa.

Yunho dapat merasakan tangan Jaejoong mengendur dan pada akhirnya Jaejoong membuka wajahnya yang sembab karena emosi yang terus menerus naik turun.

"Aku mencintaimu... Bagaimana? Heem?" Yunho berkata dengan lembut.

"..."

"Atau Joongie mau Yunho berkata bahwa Yunho mencintai gajah yang di kamar Joongie?"

"ANDWEE!"

"Hehehehe... Naah kalo Joongie sudah tau Yunnie mencintai Joongie kenapa Joongie harus takut? Dengar Joongie itu harta yang berharga di dalam diriku. Dan aku sudah berjanji aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi bukan?" Tangan Yunho turun ke atas permukaan perut Jaejoong. Mengusapnya perlahan dan membuat lingkaran. "Ini... Ini nyawa kita ada di sini. Gabungan dari keseluruhan jiwa kita. Dan kita harus mengambil konsekuensi ini. Aku mau kita menikah... Dalam waktu 2 bulan ini..."

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah yang berhasil membuat kulit pucat dan sayu nya terlihat lebih baik.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus perlahan pipi itu.

"Dan Jae-ah, aku ingin kau hiatus 1 tahun ini dan kembali kepadaku. Bisakah?"

Jaejoong? Matanya hanya menyiratkan kekosongan perlahan dan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak Yunho... Aku tidak bisa. Yoochun dan Junsu bagaimana? Dan aku, aku tidak bisa menghentikan pekerjaanku."

Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang melupakan bagian dari fakta penting itu. Berhenti bekerja? Kembali kepada Yunho? Kalau dirinya sendiri mungkin tak apa... Tapi YooSu?

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan saja mereka dan kembali kepadaku,"

"YUNHO!"

Jaejoong terlihat sangat marah dan kecewa.

"Apa?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan biasa saja.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. YooSu itu dongsaeng kita juga, dan"

"Kau pikir Changmin tidak?"

"Masalah dia pernah kita bicarakan sebelumnya kan? Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan ego-mu sendiri?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan orang lain dan memulai memikirkan dirimu sendiri Jae?"

Yunho emosi. Biar bagaimanapun ini telah melewati batas. Jaejoong terlalu memikirkan orang lain. Yunho tau. Yunho sangat tau bahwa satu-satunya alasan Jaejoong keluar adalah karena YooSu yang memintanya untuk keluar. Jaejoong mungkin hidup dalam dunia yang keras, tapi hatinya? Hatinya sangat lembut dan bersih seperti salju. Dia sangat mencintai pribadi-pribadi di bawah nama Dong Bang Shin Ki, lebih daripada nama Dong Bang Shin Ki itu sendiri. Dan Yunho sangat mengenal Jaejoong, atau mungkin seperti itu yang dipikirnya. Yunho tau Jaejoong takkan pernah mengedepankan kepentingannya sendiri segenting apapun keadaannya. Dan sekarang? Masihkah itu penting? Demi Tuhan! Jaejoong mengandung, fisiknya lemah, dan batinnya hancur. Jaejoong butuh pendamping dan orang yang benar-benar ada untuknya 24/7.

Jaejoong menangis lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Mengapa semua orang terlihat melow drama sepanjang hari ini?

"Aku tidak bisa Yunho..." Jaejoong pada akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah itu mudah? Kembali kepadaku..."

"Kembali kepadamu, atau kembali kepada management yang menghancurkan diriku?"

Jaejoong mempertegas kata-katanya. Yunho terdengar bosan dan naik darah.

"Kalau kubilang kepadaku ya kepadaku!"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang kembali kepadaku?" Jaejoong membalas dengan sengit dan menatap lurus ke kedua bola mata kecil Yunho.

Diam...

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak kau jawab pertanyaanku, mengapa bukan kau saja yang kembali kepadaku?"

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak bisa..." Jaejoong berkata dengan tegas.

"Kau tidak mengerti Jae..."

"Kau juga tak mengerti tuan Jung."

"Aku... Aku permisi..." Yunho bangkit dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jaejoong.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin kembali?" Yunho terlihat berusaha keras membendung air mata agar tak mengalir dari dalam matanya dan jiwanya. Yunho berjalan jauh dan hampir mencapai pintu.

"Ooh.. Pergilah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau saat kau kembali mungkin hatiku sudah tak ada bersamamu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau ternyata ini bukan bayimu dan aku akan bersama laki-laki lain."

Yunho menggeram dan mencengkeram erat kenop pintu.

"DIAM!"

"Kenapa aku harus diam?" Jaejoong tertawa dengan sinis. Sebuah pemandangan yang selalu dilihat Yunho hanya di dalam drama.

"Jung Jae,"

"Kim... Aku Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho berjalan dengan cepat ke ranjang Jaejoong dan...

PLAK!

"Jaga mulutmu. Tidak bisakah kau mengatur ucapanmu?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk berhenti memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan memikirkan diriku sendiri? INI CARAKU JUNG YUNHO! Kau mau aku berhenti memikirkan kepentingan dirimu juga kan? Kau tau? Apa kau tau malam-malam yang kuhabiskan sendirian menangisi dirimu? Apa kau tau seberapa rindunya diriku padamu dan aku menghabiskan detik-detik memuaskan hasratku sendirian karena kau tak ada? Apa kau tau beberapa minggu terakhir aku tersiksa, rasanya aku lapar sekali tapi aku tak bisa memakan apapun dan rasanya memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku? Apakah kau ada saat seluruh cacian terdengar dan ditujukkan kepadak,"

"Aku juga Jaejoong. Aku juga... Aku juga mengalami itu. Jadi kumohon. Kumohon dengarkan aku sekali ini lagi. Aku juga mengalami itu. Aku juga merasakan kepahitan yang sama sebagai seorang leader yang selalu dihujat. Tau kah kau rasanya sangat pilu ketika kau telah mencoba sekuat tenaga dan orang tetap menyalahkanmu? Apakah kau tau? Apakah kau tau mengapa aku tak bisa menghubungimu belakangan ini? SM menahan hp-ku. Hanya hp-ku. Mereka bilang Changmin dapat dipercaya tapi aku tidak. Aku saja sudah gagal membina DBSK kata mereka. Apakah kau pikir yang kurasakan? Biasa saja? TIDAK! Ketika seluruh dunia melihat dirimu tersiksa, kau pikir berapa ratus pesan kebencian anti-fans yang sampai ke telinga dan bahkan ke dormku SETIAP HARINYA. Waktu itu, Jaejoong-ku sayang, saat jus lem itu sampai kepadaku, kau ada di sana. Kau yang merawatku. Saat seluruh pesan itu sampai kepadaku sekarang, dengan siapa? Aku harus mengadu kepada siapa? Aku harus berkata 'AKU LELAH! BISAKAH KAU MEMBIARKAN AKU BERISTIRAHAT' kepada siapa? Hasrat? Apakah kau pikir aku keluar dan mencari wanita lain? Aku tidak akan pernah mendatangkan wanita ke kamarku atau pria manapun selain dirimu. Tersiksa? Kau pikir aku makan apa Jaejoong? Aku makan apa saja tapi aku berasa seperti vampire. Makanan itu semuanya seperti tidak berasa. Hambar. Setiap pagi aku bangun dan berfikir, cacian apa lagi yang akan kuterima? Beban apa lagi yang akan ku emban? Siapa lagi yang akan menyalahkanku? Apa lagi perintah SM kepadaku? Karena kau tau aku kan? Aku tak pernah membiarkan Changmin bekerja sekeras kita. Dia itu masih muda. Dan dia tak pernah merasakan susah. Aku tidak mau dia merasakan kepelikan hidup karena seperti kau dan aku, aku sangat mencintainya. Haruskah kusebutkan aku pernah tertangkap security saat aku hampir saja berhasil kabur menuju apartemenmu, saat aku hampir dipukuli antifans yang membenciku dan selalu berjaga di depan apartemen-mu? Aku tidak tau Jaejoong.. Aku memang tidak tau apapun tentang bebanmu. Mungkin karena aku juga tak pernah memberi tahu apa yang kualami kepadamu. Kenapa? Mungkin kau bertanya kenapa kan? Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, kau itu seperti mutiara rapuh milikku yang harus kujaga dengan keras. Sesakit apapun diriku, seperih apapun gesekan aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak mau kau terbeban lagi Jaejoong. Hidupmu dulu sangat sulit. Dan sejak pertama kali menjalin hubungan ini, aku telah bersumpah kepada diriku sendiri, aku harus melindungimu. Mulai saat itu sampai selama-lamanya kau tidak boleh lagi mengalami perasaan sakit yang pernah kau alami waktu itu. Aku ingin kau tau Jaejoong. Aku ingin kau benar-benar mengerti kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat sangat kuperlukan di dalam hidupku. Aku selalu posesif karena aku tak mau orang-orang di sekitarmu menyakiti dirimu. Aku tak mau kau terluka lagi. Dan ternyata aku salah... Aku sangat salah. Aku adalah orang yang paling sering menyakitimu, yang paling sering mengecewakanmu, yang paling sering membuatmu menderita... Maafkan aku.. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

Jaejoong menangis tak terkendali. Rentetan kata-kata tulus itu mengalir memenuhi hatinya dan membuatnya sakit. Seperti setiap kata dari mulut sang leader mampu menghujam jantungnya dan membuatnya perih. Pundaknya bergetar dan isakan tangis mengalir keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Yunho yang juga menangis sedari tadi hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Dan dia, dia tak mampu meraih tubuh Jaejoongnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dan Jae-ah, kata-kata ini mungkin sangat sakit terdengar," Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan dia menangis. Menangis mengeluarkan isakan.

"Aku sangat menghargaimu Jae.. Aku terlalu kalau cintaku hanya menyakiti dirimu, kalau aku hanya mampu membawamu pada air mata, aku... Aku akan... Heem... Melepaskanmu. Aku tak mampu. Aku takkan mampu. Tapi aku lebih tak mampu melihatmu menderita karenaku. Karena tembok yang membatasi kita sekarang..."

Dan setelah kata-kata itu mengalir Yunho, menangis, menangis tanpa henti, tanpa jeda dan dia, dia sesak. Hatinya tak mau mengatakan itu tetapi pikirannya memaksanya mengatakan kata-kata yang mungkin sangat diperlukan Jaejoong.

"Nakanaide Jae-ah... Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Dan aku percaya kau juga mencintaiku. Maafkan aku. Maa,"

Tidak bisa. Kata-kata Yunho tidak bisa selesai. Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat, dengan sepenuh hati dan tentu saja butiran air mata.

"Yunho, jangan minta maaf lagi. Jangan salahkan dirimu dan jangan berpikir aku serius. Kau pikir aku mampu hidup tanpamu? Aku tak bisa... Kumohon jangan berfikir untuk pergi dariku. Jangan berfikir kau menyakitiku. Aku yang harus minta maaf, aku yang seharusnya mengerti keadaanmu yang lelah..."

Jaejoong menyampaikan kata-kata tulus dari dalam hatinya dan permintaan maaf yang teramat sangat. Sungguh, ia tak mampu sama sekali menjauh dari Yunho-nya. Hampir 2 tahun terakhir ini saja dia sudah merasa seperti mumi yang telah hidup selama 2 juta tahun.

"Yun, aku sudah sering mengatakan ini kan padamu bahwa aku sangat memerlukan dirimu dalam hidupku?"

Yunho mengangguk dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"Yun, mungkin aku adalah orang yang paling egois di dunia. Tapi jangan pergi Yun. Jangan berkata kau mau melepaskanku. Karena kau membunuh diriku kalau seperti itu. Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku sedih karena kau tak pernah memberitahuku bebanmu. Aku merasa, apakah aku sebegitu tidak layaknya sampai-sampai kau tidak mau bercerita padaku. Dan sekarang, aku rasa beberapa pertanyaanku sudah cukup terjawab walaupun belum semuanya. Yun, saranghae... Sungguh, jangan pergi dariku. Aku mau berjuang bersamamu. Dan berjanjilah, berjanjilah untuk kembali kepadaku."

"Akan kuusahakan Jae-ah..."

"Hey Changmin-ssi katamu Yunho akan segera datang? Manaa?"

"Sabar manager hyung... Yunho sedang dalam tekanan. Biarkan dia bersantai sebentar di taman."

"Ya tapi di mana?"

"Kenapa sih hyung? Toh Yunho tak pernah membuat skandal kan. Aku juga tidak tau hyung. Tapi aku percaya sekarang dia memang sedang benar-benar memerlukannya. Sekali saja hyung. Kami benar-benar lelah kau tau?" Changmin berbicara dengan nada meninggi dan sang manager hanya terdiam...

"Hyung, beberapa hari ke depan kami sedang tidak ada jadwal kan?"

Sang manager hanya menggangguk.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar hyung. Mungkin sampai besok. Tenang saja aku takkan membuat skandal. Kalau sampai jam 7 malam besok aku belum memberi kabar, kau boleh mengabari polisi hyung..."

"Mwo?"

CKLEK

"Heem... Aku tau kau pergi ke mana Changmin-ssi. Tapi biarlah. Akan kutunggu sampai besok..." Sang manager bergumam.

"Ahhh asyiknya liburann..." Sang manager berguling-guling di atas sofa yang biasanya dikuasai Changmin seorang sambil memakan snack sang magnae.

Semoga kau masih selamat hyung dari lord Voldamin itu. Amin.

Changmin mengeratkan syal dan kacamatanya. Dia telah tiba di rumah sakit yang disebutkan Yunho dalam pesannya.

Dan, Changmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

'_Tuhan kumohon. Bantu aku bersikap biasa saja terhadap mereka. Jangan biarkan aku menyakiti Yunho-hyung atau hyungdeul lainnya. Amin'_

Changmin menyusuri lorong dan berusaha seminimal mungkin untuk tidak membuat dirinya menarik perhatian. Berjalan dengan santai, menutupi rambut dengan topi dan menggunakan kacamata serta syal. Dia juga hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana panjang standar.

Dan, sesuai keinginannya, memang tak ada yang mengenalinya.

'Ini kamarnya kan..' batinnya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara dari dalam...

'_...Dan berjanjilah, berjanjilah untuk kembali kepadaku.'_

'_Akan kuusahakan Jae-ah...'_

Detik itu Changmin merasa segalanya berputar perlahan. Dia merasakan kebingunan bahkan atas apa nama perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

CKLEK

"Anneyonghaseyo..." Changmin berkata dengan senyum manis yang mampu menggetarkan hati siapapun.

"Hi! Changmin-ah!" Jaejoong terlihat ceria dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Ketika Changmin tiba di sisi tempat tidur Jaejoong, ditariknya sang magnae ke dalam pelukannya dengat erat seakan takkan ada lagi hari esok.

"Apa kabarmu sayang? Humm? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau sehat? Omooo, kau mulai kehilangan six-pack mu, sepertiku juga..." Jaejoong memberondong Changmin dalam pelukannya dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan.

"Aku sehat Umma. Umma bagaimana? Kudengar dari Yunho hyung kau sedang sakit..." Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong dan menatap hyung tertuanya dengan lembut.

"Sakit? Aku tidak sakit... Aku hanya, sedang tidak enak badan. Itu saja."

"Kau tidak enak badan tapi kau terlihat lebih gemuk Umma, tanpa maksud menghina tentu saja."

Jaejoong tertunduk dan dia kehabisan kata-kata. Haruskah dia memberitahu Changmin juga apa yang dia alami?

"Hem.. Aku.."

Jaejoong memberi kode kepada Yunho untuk membantunya, namun Yunho bergeming.

"Ada apa hyung? Kau takkan mati kan? OMOOOO! Nanti siapa yang akan memasak untukku?"

"Heem... Aku tak apa-apa sungguh Changmin-ah. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa hyung?"

"Umma-mu hamil Changmin-ah. Itu saja."

Changmin membulatkan matanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa penuh dan berat.

"Ha.. Hamil?" Dia berusaha meyakinkan telinganya sendiri.

"Jae-hyung~~~~~ Ini kubawakan, bu, mwo? Changmin-ah, maksudku, Changmin?"

"Anneyong Junsu hyung.." 

"Wah.. Wah... Ternyata setannya bertambah menjadi dua... Sepertinya seluruh pemain sudah lengkap eh?"

========================= TBC ======================================

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!

ANNEYONGHASEYO YOROBUUN!

Masih ingatkah dengan fanfic ini? Sudah ribuan tahun aku tidak apdet ya... Kekekekee... Gomen ne... Aku sibuk ngurusin Changmin #eh

Aku sedih belakangan fanfic YunJae semakin sedikit dan 'masalah' semakin banyak. Jujur aja Junsu's solo career sedikit menggoncangkan jiwa Cassiopeia ku yang masih seumur jagung dibandingkan kalian semua. Heemmm, aku pengen banget berinteraksi secara personal dengan kalian.. Hehehe

Kalo kalian gak keberatan :

Follow aku on twitter : lidyakartikaaa

But mention me first and I will follow you back!

Semakin banyak Cassie OT5 yang kukenal semakin kokoh deh aku jadinya. Hehehe... Aku sayang kalian... Makasih ya sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic yang sedikit alay ini. Untuk silent reader juga. Aku gak maksa kalian ngasih RCL soalnya aku sendiri mengakui aku sering banget jadi silent reader. Abis, aku selalu ol fanfic dari hp... Ngasih review nya susah. Tapi, aku akan sangat menghargai kalo kalian mau ngasih RCL. Hehehe... Pasti amalnya nambah deh. Hehehee

Oh iya terus, kalo make BB : bisa add aku di 3282F785 ya.

Makasih sobat-sobatku tercinta Maaf kalo aku bacot. Aku sayang banget sama kalian. Kalo bete, kelamaan apdetnya maaf ya... Gomawo yo! *bowed 180 degrees*

P.S : Maaf kalo ada typos tanda baca soalnya, laptop ku error. Jadi banyak yang begitu. Hehehehe. :*


	5. When the role is completed

**BREATH AS ONE CHAPTER 5**

_"Umma-mu hamil Changmin-ah. Itu saja."_

_Changmin membulatkan matanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa penuh dan berat._

_"Ha.. Hamil?" Dia berusaha meyakinkan telinganya sendiri._

_"Jae-hyung~~~~~ Ini kubawakan, bu, mwo? Changmin-ah, maksudku, Changmin?"_

_"Anneyong Junsu hyung.."_

_"Wah.. Wah... Ternyata setannya bertambah menjadi dua... Sepertinya seluruh pemain sudah lengkap eh?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter : 510

Rating : PG-15, very very very little NC

Genre : Romance, family, very slight angst

Type : Ten full shot *without a,b,c*

Cast : YunJae, TH5K, OC

Disclaimer : YunJae belongs to shipper, TH5K belongs to cassie and God, Changmin belongs to me. :p Story is mine.

Warning : Still new author, bahasa aneh, alur gaje, tema umum, YAOI dan M-Preg

Summary : FINALLY A COMEBACK! WELL HERE COMES THE STORY! What will happened if the role already compeleted? J

Kata-kata Yoochun keluar begitu saja seperti tidak disaring. Changmin dan Yunho kembali terdiam seakan mereka tak mampu mendengarkan lebih lanjut apa yang Yoochun akan katakan.

"Se… Setan?" Changmin mengulang kata-katanya perlahan dan emosi nya hampir meledak-ledak begitu mendengar Yoochun. Demi apapun, ia ingin sekali mengangkat bangku dan melemparnya ke muka Yoochun saat itu juga, kalau saja ia tak mengingat Yoochun lebih tua darinya, dan Yoochun adalah hyung yang amat dikasihinya.

"Ya… Setan. Perlukah aku menegaskan, setan munafik yang menuduh hyung-nya sendiri?" Yoochun tertawa sinis.

Changmin menggeram perlahan dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Kalau tidak diingatnya ada Jaejoong dan Yunho di sana, saat ini Yoochun mungkin telah dibuatnya mati.

"Jaga omonganmu hyung. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengar cacianmu." Changmin medesis perlahan sampai giginya bergemeletukan. Amarah yang luar biasa besar telah menguasainya.

Siapapun di ruangan itu tahu sekali apa akibatnya bila membuat Changmin marah. Tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar selamat dari amarah Changmin. Itulah yang menyebabkan magnae ini selalu mengurung dirinya di toilet dan menghancurkan barang. Karena ia tidak mau menyakiti hati hyung-hyung yang amat dikasihinya. Changmin mungkin sesosok namja yang angkuh, sombong, dan keras kepala, namun hatinya baik. Dan bila itu menyangkut sesuatu yang amat dicintainya, ia akan lebih memilih menghancurkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang menghancurkan orang yang dicintainya itu.

* * *

><p>JAEJOONG P.O.V<p>

Aku tau sekali apa yang Yoochun rasakan. Dan aku tau sekali apa yang Changmin pikirkan. Tidak ada yang benar dan tidak ada yang salah di antara mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama terluka dan sama-sama salah paham. Entahlah, seluruh cerita ini seperti terus berputar naik turun tanpa arah, seperti benang kusut yang benar-benar kusut.

Aku hanya mampu terdiam membisu. Jika saja, walaupun ini sangat jahat, aku berharap aku bisa meminjam kekuatan Tuhan, agar aku bisa memutar waktu. Kembali ke masa itu. Ke saat ketika kami masih murni, tertawa, berbagi mimpi dan harapan yang sama. Bernyanyi dan menyampaikan hasrat kami melalui lagu kepada dunia.

Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Semuanya terasa sulit dan salah sekarang. Dari sudut mataku, aku memberi kode kepada Junsu untuk membawa Yoochun keluar sebentar. Atmosfir tegang ini harus diredakan.

Junsu seperti mengerti apa yang terjadi menarik lengan Yoochun perlahan dan berkata, "Chagiya, ayo kita keluar sebentar. Temani aku minum cokelat panas ya…"

Junsu berkata dengan nada riang, namun Yoochun tetap menatap Changmin dan Yunho dengan luar biasa sinis.

"Terserah padamu. Yang penting bawa aku pergi jauh dari neraka dadakan ini." Yoochun bergumam dengan sadis.

BLAM!

Yoochun yang keluar terakhir membanting pintu dengan cukup keras.

Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat Changmin menahan tangis. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Aku, aku paling lemah dengan tangisan, karena aku juga jarang menangis, yah kecuali di depan Yunho.

"Changmin…. Sayang… Sini…" Aku melebarkan kedua lenganku menawarkan pelukan yang hangat untuk Changmin. Aku shock ketika ternyata Changmin menerima pelukanku begitu saja, padahal bukan rahasia lagi kalau Changmin sangat tidak menyukai skinship.

Dan tangisan Changmin meledak saat aku memeluknya.

* * *

><p>YUNHO P.O.V<p>

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Kau boleh menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Eomma di sini Changmin… Tidak usah khawatir… "

Suasana yang haru biru di ruangan ini hampir membawaku ke dalam tangisan juga. Changmin tidak pernah meneteskan air mata sama sekali bahkan dalam proses ini. Tapi kali ini, dia menangis. Menangis dengan begitu hebatnya.

Jaejoong terus mengelus punggung Changmin. Persis seperti seorang ibu. Aku merindukan suasana seperti ini dalam dorm kami. Dorm yang kini telah begitu sepi.

Changmin terus menangis sesengukan. Tidak. Changmin tidak lemah. Beban yang diembannya lah yang terlalu berat. Dia sangat kuat. Bahkan terlalu kuat.

* * *

><p>NORMAL P.O.V<p>

Setelah sekian lama, Changmin menarik pelukannya dan mengusap matanya, yang kini sembab, dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Jae hyung. Seandainya aku tidak ada, maka tidak ada pengorbanan yang perlu terjadi, kan?"

"Sshhh… Changmin… Tidak seperti itu. Ini bukan salahmu. Kita telah mendiskusikan ini kan? Aku tidak membencimu sayangku. Kau adalah bayi besarku. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu, oke?"

Changmin cemberut untuk beberapa saat, dan itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Hyung… Aku bukan bayi…" Changmin merajuk lagi dan Jaejoong malah tertawa semakin keras.

"YAHH HYUNG!" Changmin cemberut lagi dan kini siapapun yang melihatnya sungguh-sungguh tidak akan percaya bahwa dia adalah seorang evil magnae.

Yunho yang melihat itu dari pojok ruangan hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Mianhae Changmin-ah. Tapi ingat lah! Kalau bukan karena aku yang mengurusmu, maka mungkin tidak akan yang bertahan untuk memasak untukmu, selain ibumu tentu saja, ya kan? HUAHAHAHHAHA~" Jaejoong tertawa semakin keras.

Changmin hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Min, dengarkan aku…" Jaejoong berkata setelah berusaha meredakan gelak tawanya sendiri.

Changmin yang merasakan Jaejoong berubah menjadi serius, beringsut mendekat dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Jaejoong dengan seksama.

"Hyung, hyung tidak bisa berjanji akan memberikanmu suatu kebahagiaan yang utuh seperti dulu, dalam waktu dekat ini Changmin-ah. Yunho pun demikian. Tapi hyung janji. Hyung akan mengembalikan kebahagiaan itu lagi."

"Tapi hyung… Junsu hyung, dan Yoochun hyung… Mereka bagaimana?" Changmin bergumam dengan sedih.

"Masalah itu… Tak perlu kau khwatirkan Changmin-ah. Kita semua saling menyayangi ingat? Kedua hyung-mu itu hanya perlu suatu waktu di mana mereka bisa menenangkan diri mereka sendiri dari tekanan batin yang mendera mereka. Tidak, mereka tidak menyalahkaknmu sama sekali. Namun, aku berbohong jika aku bilang bahwa mereka tidak kecewa atas tingkahmu. Junsu dan Yoochun tidak menyukai caramu membicarakan kami di depan variety shows. Begitu pula Yunho. Namun tidak berarti mereka membencimu kok. Mereka sungguh-sungguh sayang padamu. Percayalah padaku…" Jaejoong berkata dengan tegas, namun tetap lembut.

"Lalu, kapan kita bisa kembali lagi hyung?" Changmin berkata dengan nada sedih.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dalam diam. Dia paling lemah jika ditanya hal seperti ini.

"Ii… Itu…"

"Kita tidak perlu kembali, Min. Memangnya kita pergi ke mana? Kita kan selalu di sini. Nama Dong Bang Shin Ki hanya berlaku untuk 5 member. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir 'kembali' karena kita tak pernah pergi kan?" Yunho berkata dengan tegas.

Dengan nada seperti itu, bahkan Changmin yang keras kepala tidak mampu lagi melawan. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi apakah kau benar-benar hamil Jae-hyung?"

* * *

><p>"Aku tau kau tidak benar-benar ingin minum cokelat panas Junsu-ah." Yoochun berkata dengan dingin.<p>

"Ya. Aku juga sudah tau kalau kau tau…" Junsu berkata dengan tenang. Diaduknya cangkir berisi cairan yang masih berasap membubung tinggi ke udara sembari sesekali menyesapnya.

Yoochun , yang dipaksa Junsu memesan juga, melakukan beberapa prosedur yang sama.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Su?" Yoochun berkata kemudian menghela nafas dengan keras.

"Kalau aku tau, tak mungkin aku membawamu ke sini Chunnie…" Junsu berkata dengan nada rendah.

"Aku… Aku… Aku tidak mau Jaejoong hyung bersedih lagi. Dia sudah banyak menderita sejak lahir, bahkan setelah masalah ini, ya kan? Tapi… Tapi… Aku tak yakin membiarkan Yunho dan Changmin masuk kembali ke hidup kita adalah sebuah langkah yang tepat…." Yoochun bergumam dengan lirih.

"Aku pikir juga begitu Chunnie. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan bila Jaejoong hyung sudah bersedih sendirian di kamarnya, atau, maaf, melepaskan hasratnya sendirian di kamar mandi. Sesekali terdengar biasa saja, tapi semakin sering mendengarnya, aku semakin kasihan padanya." Junsu menjawab dengan nada yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Keheningan kembali memenuhi atmosfir di antara mereka.

"Lantas, haruskah kita membiarkan Jaejoong bersatu dengan Yunho hyung? Lagipula, saat ini Jae hyug juga kan sedang mengandung…." Pertanyaan Junsu seakan hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan retorikal kosong yang tidak penting untuk ditanggapi.

"Aku tidak tahu Junsu-ah… Hatiku berkata demikian namun pikiranku tetap menolak untuk mengikuti pilihan tersebut…."

"Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kamar Jae hyung dan membicarakan ini bersama-sama?"

"Haruskah?" Pertanyaan Yoochun hanya ditatap dengan tatapan tegas namun lembut dari Junsu.

"Ba…. Baiklah Su…"

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku Park Yoochun-ssi. Kendalikan emosi-mu dan jaga kata-katamu. Oke?" Junsu menekankan setiap kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"N… Nde… Yakusoku."

* * *

><p>"Iya Changmin-ah… Aku sedang mengandung. Apakah kau merasa senang?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan lembut kepada Changmin.<p>

"Huuumm…. Entahlah. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan anak yang kau kandung Jae-hyung. Ku harap dia tidak seperti Yunho hyung. Kuharap dia bisa memasak, dan tidak suka menggosongkan makanan. Huahahhahahha!" Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak, disusul sebuah death glare dari Yunho, yang seakan tidak disadari Changmin.

Changmin mendaratkan tangannya di atas perut rata Jaejoong.

"Anneyong keponakan… Apakah kau bisa mendengar ahjussi mu yang tampan ini?" Changmin berbicara dengan nada lucu ke perut Jaejoong seakan bayi yang sedang bertumbuh itu mampu mendengar ungakapannya.

"Dia ahjussi mu yang paling rakus dan evilish aegya…. Berhati-hatilah…" Yunho berkata sambil tertawa dan beringsut ke sisi Jaejoong, berbuahkan sebuah cemberut lagi dari Changmin.

"Hyung… Apakah ini tidak akan menggangu aktivitasmu yang padat hyung? Kegiatan JYJ, drama, konser… Apakah kau serius ingin mempertahankan janin yang kau kandung? Nanti siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Bagaimana jika kau keguguran karena terlalu lelah dan itu mempengaruhi kondisi kesehatanmu?" Changmin bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan cukup membuat baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho terhenyak.

"A.. Aku tidak tahu Changmin-ah. Tapi menurutku, sekarang, setelah tadi membicarakannya dengan Yunho, aku masih ingin menjaga anakku Changmin. Anak ini begitu berharga buatku. Darah Yunho dan darahku mengalir di dalamnya…."

"Anneyong…" 2 buah suara datang dan menginterupsi pembicaraan singkat antara magnae dan 'orang tuanya.'

Changmin yang melihat mereka datang berusaha bersikap tenang, dan menghipnotis dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap biasa saja dan tidak menyakiti hati orang lain.

"Duduklah…" Jaejoong berkata dengan tenang membuat Junsu dan Yoochun memilih untuk menurut.

"Jadi?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada YooSu yang masih saja terdiam membisu.

"Jadi apa hyung?" Junsu bertanya balik.

"Apakah kalian sudah membicarakannya baik-baik?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan tegas.

"I… Itu…" Junsu tidak mampu menjawab.

"Aku simpulkan kalian sudah membicarakannya. Sekarang, aku minta tolong kepada kalian dengan rendah hati, untuk meminta maaf kepada Yunho dan Changmin…" Jaejoong berkata lagi dengan tegas.

"Hyung!" Junsu dan Yoochun berkata serempak.

Jaejoong hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan tegas.

"Kalian bersalah, dongsaengi-deul-ku tercinta. Kenapa? Karena tidak sepantasnya kalian menyakiti perasaan orang lain apapun alasan kalian. Kata-kata kalian tadi tidak sopan dan terlalu tajam. Apalagi kita ini _public figure_. Ayo minta maaf sekarang."

Junsu dan Yoochun hanya saling menatap dan member kode seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kedapatan mencuri cokelat di lemari es.

"Ayo…" Jaejoong berkata lagi menambahkan.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau minta maaf, aku tidak akan memasak untuk kalian selama 4 bulan penuh…."

Mendengar ancaman Jaejoong yang memang terdengar meyakinkan, Junsu dan Yoochun menelan ludah. Mereka tidak bisa memasak sendiri, dan _delivery_ selama 4 bulan penuh bisa membuat mereka tekor Bandar, kan? Huuh dasar manusia-manusia, pel, eh maksudnya irit.

Junsu dan Yoochun hanya menatap Yunho dan Changmin dalam diam.

"Maafkan kami, Yunho hyung, Changmin-ah…" Junsu memulai pembicaraan. Yoochun tetap bergeming.

"Kami tidak bermaksud begitu, pada awalnya." Junsu menambahkan sedikit, berbasa-basi, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada Yoochun yang masih bergeming. Dicubitnya pinggang Yoochun perlahan membuahkan sebuah ringisan kecil dan death glare dari Yoochun. Junsu tetap pada pendiriannya sambil menatap Yoochun seakan berarti 'lakukan-perintah-Jaejoong-hyung-sekarang-atau-aku-tidak-akan-memberimu-jatah.'

Yoochun menghela nafas, seakan tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya singkat namun cukup keras. Terlihat sekali dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya sendiri.

Yunho dan Changmin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Nah gitu dong… Kan bagus…" Jaejoong berkata sambil tersenyum.

Atmosfir yang tercipta kembali tegang dan membuat muak. Tidak ada satu pum dari mereka yang tahu, harus mulai berbicara dari mana.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan mempertahankan kandunganmu hyung?" Junsu angkat bicara lagi pada akhirnya.

"Ya." Kali ini Jaejoong menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan JYJ? Bagaimana dengan karir solo-mu hyung? Dan dengan siapa kau mengurus anak ini?" Yoochun bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku yakin aka nada jalan keluar untuk itu Yoochun-ah. Dan lagipula, aku memiliki kalian ber-4 kan?" Jaejoong berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Berdua. Hanya berdua hyung." Yoochun berkata dengan sinis.

"Yoochun, bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi?" Junsu berkata menahan kesal, dan tentu saja, kali ini Yoochun benar-benar terdiam.

"Tentu saja Joongie-ah. Kau punya kami ber-4 dan aku yang akan selalu mencintaimu. Pegang kata-kataku itu." Yunho berkata dengan serius. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu kembali terdiam tidak banyak bicara.

Namun itu tak lama, sampai tawa dan canda, yang walaupun terdengar sedikit canggung, dapat terdengar dari dalam kamar Jaejoong.

Tidak ada yang tahu… Dan kalaupun ada yang tahu, seperti single terakhir mereka 'Toki wo Tomete,' mereka tidak akan perduli pada lingkungan sekitar mereka, dan tetap menjaga tawa dan canda itu lagi. Tetapi, seandainya... Yah.. Seandainya mereka tahu, bahwa kehidupan ini bukanlah tentang diri mereka semata. Bukanlah tentang mereka yang membuat seluruh cerita kehidupan itu.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu sudah lewat sejak kejadian itu, dan baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu mereka berjam-jam untuk bertelepon, dan sesekali, Yunho masih menyelinap pergi ke rumah sakit.<p>

"Besok aku sudah ada jadwal lagi Jae-ah… Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja di sini? Kudengar kemarin ada media yang mencium keberadaanmu di sini, namun dengan sigap diusir oleh bodyguard dan para penyamar yang kau sewa, sehingga wartawan itu percaya bahwa keberadaanmu di sini hanya gossip."

"Tentu saja Yunho. Tidak peru cemas. Lagipula, aku masih memegang janjimu… Kau akan selalu menjagaku kan Yunho-ah?" Jaejoong berkata sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Tidak…"

"Tidak?" Jaejoong bertanya kebingungan.

"Aku tidak akan hanya menjagamu sayangku, tapi juga anak kita. Anak kita yang sangat kita kasihi ini." Kata-kata Yunho berhasil membuat hati Jaejoong terasa penuh oleh kehangatan yang menderu seperti angin musim semi yang hangat dan menyegarkan.

"I promise I will protect you my dear… And Appa loves you aegya…"

"Aegya loves appa too…." Jaejoong memulai baby talk nya lagi, membuat Yunho gemas dan mencium Jaejoong perlahan.

* * *

><p>"Umm… Yunho-ssi, senang kau kembali bekerja." Salah satu staff menyapa Yunho dengan ramah.<p>

"Yunho-ssi, tadi pagi ada telpon dari ayahmu, dan oh ya… Ada panggilan dari CEO sekarang juga… Katanya kau harus menghadap karena ada urusan penting…"

"N.. Nde…"

Perasaan ragu tiba-tiba berdesir di dalam benak dan sanubari Yunho.

* * *

><p>DRRT! DRRT<p>

Handphone Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Yooboseyo?"

"Yooboseyo Jaejoong-ah… Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Kenapa kaku sekali Yunnie, bilang saja…. Kau kenapa sih? Sakit?" Jaejoong berkata sambil tertawa.

"Itu… Bisakah kau menggugurkan kandunganmu?"

- TBC -

ANNEYONGG!

1 TAHUN HIATUS DAN SEKARANG SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN FANFIC YANG MASIH DITUNGGU INI!

HUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makasih sekali untuk 36 reviewers yang masih setia menunggu.

*BOWED 90 degrees* Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimashita!

Maaf kalo fanfic ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Sejujurnya, aku mulai sedikit kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan. Kalau ada saran atau request boleh silahkan disampaikan.

TERIMA KASIH SEKALI!

Oh iya, yang mau kenal saya lebih dekat bisa follow : lidyakartikaaa

Silahkan di review jika tidak keberatan. Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas 2 tahun hiatus dan maaf apabila cerita ini tidak sesuai yang diharapkan…. KAMSHAMIDAAA!


End file.
